Sky of Lightning
by SkysongAngelUsedToBeAWarriors
Summary: Skypaw is no ordinary apprentice. When a prophecy is born, Dark Forest cats seek her out for her unusual powers to rise up against StarClan. Skypaw and her friends must find a way to save the Clans, or everything they know and love will be lost. ON HIATUS
1. WARNING! READ BEFORE YOU START THE STORY

WARNING!

READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY!

THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR JUST ABOUT EVERY ONE OF THE WARRIORS BOOKS PUBLISHED!

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FIRESTAR'S QUEST OR ANY OF THE BOOKS AT ALL, DO NOT READ THIS!

UNLES YOU REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE MAJOR SPOILERS THAT WILL RUIN THE WHOLE SERIES.

Thank you for listening! :D :D :D :T Cake! :3 =^-.-^= - Meow :3

yodel yodel yodel

Enjoy! boom da boom da boom.

I am da boom.

BOOM.

That was pointless.

:3


	2. Prologue

**Skysong: Yay! My first fic! Don't kill me! XD This is when the Clans are still at the lake, but SkyClan has joined them because of Twolegs(again) SkyClan has the territory between and a little behind ThunderClan and ShadowClan because of the Tall pine trees. Firestar has been dead for about 20 years.**

**Wightshadoo: Erin Hunter _will_ kill if you don't put the disclaimer on!**

**Skysong: Right! Skysong Angel/ Me does not own Warriors. If I did, Mousefur would be dead already cuz she's so freaking old! SHE NEEDS TO DIIIIIIIEEEEEE (in a peaceful manner)**

**Morningsky: She's had alot of suger...**

**Skysong: Yes, much so. Oh, and I own all of my OCs. Ok, pretty much all of the characters in this are OCs except a few random starclan cats that I added in here just for the fun of it. MWA HA HA!**

**Morningsky: Wightshadoo, give her a smack on the head plz.**

**Wightshadoo: Gladly. *smack***

**Skysong: Ow! that hurt! *glares evily at Wightshadoo***

**Wightshadoo: *snikers***

**Skysong: you better behave or I'll kill off your character.**

**Wightshadoo: I'll kill off your character too.**

**Skysong: You'd be dead!**

**Wightshadoo: StarClan. This is a Warriors fic.**

**Skysong: You can't kill off my character! she's the main character.**

**Morningsky: Anyway... here's the prologue. **

A harsh, cold wind screamed through a dark clearing, blowing fog and mist in circles. In the center of this clearing cowered a tortoiseshell she-cat; legs splayed out on the ground, and ears laid back in terror.

"Featherstar!" she wailed desperately, "Where are you? Why have you brought me here?"

As if in reply, the wind died down, and the mist started fading, revealing a clear sunlit sky. Slowly, the she- cat unhooked herself from the ground; her fur still fluffed up from the ordeal.

Bushes rustled, and a brown tabby with stars in her fur appeared at the edge of the clearing, slim and graceful. Her dark green eyes shone with wisdom, defying her youthful appearance. Quietly, she padded forward until she was a fox-length from the tortoiseshell.

The tortoiseshell bowed her head in respect as the tabby spoke.

"Greetings, Meadowflower. How are you?"

"Now you ask me," the Medicine Cat muttered. "Was that storm really necessary?"

Featherstar spoke as if she didn't hear her. "Come with me, I have something I want to show you."

She padded toward the edge of the clearing, and with a quick glance back at the puzzled she-cat, she leapt through the bushes and undergrowth and disappeared from sight. After a moment's hesitation, Meadowflower bounded across the clearing after her former leader.

Thick woodland formed a canopy that rose above the Medicine Cat's head as she caught up with Featherstar.

"Follow me," Featherstar instructed, and she turned and padded down an earth packed trail. After a few minutes, Meadowflower spoke.

"This is ThunderClan territory."

Featherstar didn't react except for a flick of her tail to indicate that she had heard the comment.

Soon, the duo reached a thick bramble tunnel at the entrance of a deep gulley. Featherstar padded through it with no hesitation. Meadowflower followed.

When they came out at the other end they were in a clearing. Bramble dens lay on the outside, and a fresh kill pile sat at the other end. A few elderly cats lay basking in the sunlight, and about a dozen Warriors and Apprentices shared tongues; randomly scattered across the sunlit clearing.

"Why have you brought me here to my Clan, Featherstar?" inquired Meadowflower, staring curiously at the deceased leader.

"Wait," replied the she- cat, glancing toward the Medicine Cat.

A squeal appeared from a den, and a ball of fur tumbled out of it. The two kits separated, and play- attacked each other again. Their mother walked out, sat down, and proudly watched her kits play.

The Leader turned to the kits. The darker one had pinned down the white and gray one, and with a squeal, jumped off. Slowly the white and gray kit stood up, her soft kit- fur blowing playfully in the breeze. As the kit turned to look toward the direction they were sitting. It's eyes shone with wisdom, although it was only a few weeks old.

Meadowflower looked at the leader in alarm.

"Don't worry, they can't see us," assured Featherstar. "They are growing up so fast. Doesn't it seem like yesterday that they were born?"

Meadowflower nodded in agreement. "Rainbowsky is doing well for her first litter. Skykit and Streamkit are always getting into some sort of trouble. Especially Streamkit!" Meadowflower nodded in the direction of the darker kit.

All at once, Featherstar turned to face Meadowflower, her voice ominously dark.

"A time of great peril is coming, Meadowflower. The Clans must be ready. Danger is on its way."

"What?" Meadowflower jumped up, startled.

"A valley of thorns will ensnare the sky, and only a storm of lightning will set it free, " Featherstar whispered as she started to fade away.

"Featherstar!" wailed Meadowflower, "Tell me what you mean!"

"Lightning must stay in the sky," murmured Featherstar, and then she was gone.

"Featherstar!"

Suddenly, the wind blew anew, and the mist clouded Meadowflower's eyes, enfolding her in its grasp.

The last thing the Medicine Cat saw before darkness overtook her was the small, gray and white shape of Skykit, then black.

**Wightshadoo: Yay! now for chapter 1!**

**Skysong: I haven't even written it yet...**

**Morningsky: Review please!**

**Skysong: Yes... Or I will eat you...**

**Wightshadoo: Not if I eat you first!**

**Morningsky: ...**

**Skysong: Chap 1 will be up when Kudomeya reviews, when I get done pestering Kudomeya to review, or when I actually write chapter 1.**

**Morningsky: So basically she doesn't even have to review...**

**Skysong: Yeah pretty much. Please do though!**

**Wightshadoo: *puppy dog eyes***

**Morningsky: Review please! Just click the blue link... It's calling for you...**


	3. Chapter 1: Dreams of Darkness

**Skysong: Yay! Chapter 1!**

**Morningsky: Where's Wightshadoo?**

**Skysong: Dunno. It's like asking where my sanity is. Oh, and just another btw, this chap is posted 5 hours after the prologue...**

**Wightshadoo: I like pie XD**

**Morningsky: Where were you? We're starting chapter 1!**

**Wightshadoo: well… I brought another person…**

**Moonglow: Hiya peeps.**

**Skysong: MOONGLOW! *tackles***

**Moonglow: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Morningsky: okay then. Why am I always the one introducing the chapters? And the only sane one?**

**Wightshadoo: I don't know. Fine. If you don't like doing it, I'll say it.**

**Morningsky: I didn't say I didn't like it…**

**Wightshadoo: Well, here's chapter…**

**Morningsky: NOOOO! That's my line! *smashes with frying pan***

**Moonglow: Here's chapter one!**

Skykit was dreaming. She was in a meadow, far from ThunderClan camp, flowers not yet killed by the frost surrounding her. Sunlight shone down from the treetops, shining cheerfully, though it was leaf- fall. Birds chirped from the forest, adding to the scenery.

The young kit bounded through the colorful plants, chasing a butterfly with yellow and black wings. Skykit purred as she leaped up, content with the simple joy of chasing the small creature, not knowing of eyes that watched and lurked, hidden behind the forest foliage.

Amber eyes, cold as ice, watched the kit's game, taking in every jump, every crouch, and every bound.

"The prophecy has arisen!" sinister whispers echoed through the clearing. As if on cue, the sky, once beaming with sunlight suddenly grew dark. Skykit turned up toward the sky, the butterfly escaping into the flowers. The kit didn't pay any attention to her lost prey. She was too preoccupied by the sudden darkness.

As the young kit glanced warily around her, she heard paw steps behind her. Quickly, she turned around to face a dark brown tabby tom.

His appearance shocked Skykit, for darkness seemed to radiate from inside him, as if his whole soul was evil. With a grin, he stepped closer to her, his golden eyes gleaming icily.

Skykit took a hesitant step back from the cat, frightened. _What does he want with me? _She wondered while shaking from fear. _He looks like one of the Dark Forest cats mama described. _

Nursery stories had been formed of cats who walked paths of darkness and isolation, banished from the ranks of StarClan, their deeds so evil and filled with hatred. More often than not, Skykit had heard of Tigerstar, an evil leader who had tried to destroy his own Clan; her Clan, and who had lead the Great Battle between The Dark Forest and StarClan. He had even gone as far to recruit living cats for his army.

Skykit had been both entranced and horrified by this legend– it was a legend after all of these moons after the Great Battle. She didn't exactly wish to meet one, given the chance, but something about them facinated her. She didn't jump away from it like her sister Streamkit did. Skykit had mentioned this to Streamkit, and her sister was horrified. Still, Skykit didn't want to meet one. Wishes, however, do little to change reality– even if it was a dream. Wishes didn't change the fact that an obviously evil cat was standing above her, grinning menacingly.

"Wha…what do you want?" she stammered, her blue eyes locking with the cat's amber ones. The cat produced an even bigger malice of a grin as he narrowed his eyes.

"So, you're the one."

Skykit's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean? I… I'm just a kit! What do you want from me?"

The tom snorted. "Just a kit? _Just_ a kit? You mean precious _StarClan_ hasn't even told you yet?" He spat the word 'StarClan' through his teeth as if it were a foul tasting piece of fresh-kill.

"So you are a Dark Forest cat," Skykit gasped, jumping away from him.

The tom grinned again. "You guessed correctly young one," he chuckled. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Tigerstar. You're Skykit I presume?"

Skykit's eyes grew wider if possible. Not only was a Dark Forest cat standing in front of her, but also it was _Tigerstar,_ the evilest cat ever! Surprisingly, Skykit wasn't that afraid. She knew she should be, and she wanted to be, but she wasn't. Sure, this cat freaked her out, but he didn't _seem _that evil, and besides, it was only a dream, right?

The kit took a cautious step forward, hesitating before placing her paw on the ground. "Why are you here in my dream?" Skykit's mind screamed at her to get away from this cat, but she stood firm. He couldn't hurt her. It was only a dream.

Tigerstar sat down and smirked, daintily placing his tail over his paws. "I just had to see you for myself. After the prophecy was revealed…" He covered his mouth with his tail in mock distress. "Oh, I had forgotten. StarClan hasn't told you yet."

"Tell me what?" Skykit's barrier of resistance against Tigerstar shattered. This was probably the dumbest thing she could ever do.

"Come with me and I'll tell you." Tigerstar turned around and glanced back at the kit.

"I...I.." Skykit didn't know weather to trust him or not. Maybe he had changed from the cat she knew in the legends. Maybe he felt regret for what he did to his birth Clan. This decided, Skykit slowly followed him into the bushes at the edge of the clearing.

As they walked along the forest, Skykit noted that the further they went from the clearing, the more dark and dismal it got. The air temperature didn't exactly increse either. Skykit shivered as they paced deeper and deeper away from StarClan's territory.

All at once, Skykit, could sense a new scent besides her and Tigerstar's. It didn't smell unalive like Tigerstar's, but of fresh air, and forest scents. This cat was not a spirit.

Tigerstar stopped walking. "Ah, he's here already. How convinant." Bushes rustled to the left of the duo, and a scrawny dirt brown apprentice stepped out of them. He had the same air as Tigerstar did, cocky and unafraid. As he brushed past the kit, his eyes locked with hers, and something dark lay behind them. The apprentice padded up in front of the Dark Forest cat.

"Tigerstar." The apprentice dipped his head.

"Greetings."

"Who is this kit?" he nodded in the direction of Skykit.

"I'm almost an apprentice!" protested Skykit, puffing out her chest. Tigerstar laughed. "First you claim you're only a helpless kit, and now you're an apprentice?" Skykit stepped back, embarressed as the Dark Forest cat and apprentice laughed.

"Come, both of you. We must go on." The apprentice stopped laughing abruptly, and fell silant.

Skykit was sure Tigerstar wasn't evil, but something still didn't feel quite right to the kit. It made her uncomefortable, but she pushed it aside. "What about the prophecy you mentioned?" she questioned curiously.

Tigerstar smiled. "You'll hear about it soon enough. We must first find the others."

"Who are they?" Skykit asked. There were so many secrets!

"You'll see," smirked the apprentice. "Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. How rude." something in the apprentice's eyes disturbed Skykit, and she felt uneasy as he stepped forward, his nose almost touching her face.

"The name's Thornpaw," he spoke calmly and firmly, his whiskers twiching. "Thornpaw of ShadowClan."

**Skysong: OOHH! Cliffy! It'll get more exciting later on too. I made this at night mostly and during school, while the other one I had more time on.**

**Wightshadoo: Yeah, and Skykit/song won't be so darn STUPID next time.**

**Skysong: I'm a kit okay? I'm stupid. I make stupid choices. Yeah, I'm smart on some aspects, but I only heard LEGENDS of Tigerstar. I didn't know if they were real!**

**Moonglow: Ha ha you were stupid.**

**Skysong: I could say something right now, but I wont. Oh, and just for the record, Lionblaze did the same thing.**

**Wightshadoo: He's stupid too then.**

**Skysong: AAHHH! Don't insult him. He'll kill you! Literly!**

**Morningsky: He could I suppose...**

**Skysong: I have MAJOR writer's block. Just a btw I wrote the prologue in 6th grade.**

**Moonglow: Ha ha ha...**

**Skysong: *grabs flamethrower* !**

**Moonglow: Holy Cheeze! *runs away***

**Wightshadoo: So...**

**Morningsky: Wait... I MUST ATTACK MOONGLOW TOO! SHE STARTED THE CHAPTER!**

**Wightshadoo: Okay then. So much for "sane" Review plz! We'll give you an invisable imaginary cookie if you do! Just click the blue link... You know you want to...**


	4. Chapter 2: Starry Rescuers

**Skysong: Yay! I turn un stupid in this chapter! I just realized that 'yay' isn't a word! Sorry the chap is so short. Next one we'll be out of Dreamland.**

**Wightshadoo: Ha ha ha ha…**

**Skysong: Shut up! I can still kill off your character you know… Even though I haven't made you character yet…**

**Moonglow: I'm in ShadowClan!**

**Skysong: Yes, I know. I put you there. Wightshadoo and Morningsky are in WindClan, and other cats you will see are in the other Clan. I will NOT post Allegiances. I just won't. Kay?**

**Morningsky: You started the chapter last time, Moonglow! I think…**

**Skysong: Chapter 2! Ha. I started it.**

**Morningsky: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

The three cats continued on, deeper and deeper into the woods. _I don't like it here anymore _thought Skykit, fluffing up her fur against the cold. _I want to go home. It's scary here. I wan't to wake up!_

Suddenly, the air grew warmer, as if the sun had burst through the trees, breaking their dark spell. When Skykit looked behind her, two starry toms stood in the center of the path they had just tread on. The warmth soothed the frightened kit, but not for long.

Tigerstar stopped walking and dug his claws into the ground. Growling, he slowly turned around. His eyes widened with shock, Skykit noted, as he spotted the source of the light.

"Lionblaze… Jayfeather… what are you doing on Dark Forest territory?"

The toms exchanged glances, and one; a small, gray tabby stepped forward. His eyes seemed to penetrate Skykit's soul as his gaze rested upon her. He seemed like a shadow compared to his companion who was a muscular golden cat with seemingly unimaginable strength.

"Greetings, Tigerstar," the gray tabby; Lionblaze or Jayfeather; spoke with a calm, collected voice. He seemed almost worried, and shot another glance toward Skykit. "Lionblaze and I thought something was up."

_So this cat is Jayfeather, and the golden one is Lionblaze, _Skykit figured in her head. _Are they… StarClan cats?_

"How dare you come here?" Tigerstar spat, his voice snapping Skykit out of her thoughts.

"I could ask the same for you, traitor!" Lionblaze growled, taking his place beside Jayfeather. "She's only a kit! She doesn't belong here with you!"

Tigerstar laughed maniacally, a laugh that chilled Skykit to the bone. Its echo flew through the treetops, and the birds fell silent.

"So, you think you'll take the prophecy into you paws then?" the brown tom questioned harshly.

_The prophecy again… _Skykit thought, _What is it? And why does it involve me?_

"You will not take Skykit!" seethed Lionblaze. "I've beat you before and I'll beat you again! I won't let you destroy innocent cats again!"

"Just try," Tigerstar spoke slowly, eyes narrowing in disgust, "We're both dead now. It won't make a difference."

That was ultimately the wrong thing to say. With a blur of gold, Lionblaze leaped at the Dark Forest cat, screeching furiously at a speed that shocked the young kit. The attack startled Tigerstar and caught him off guard, allowing Lionblaze to claw his side.

The two broke apart, circling each other, fur sticking on end and eyes filled with fury.

"If you think protecting those weaker than us are a waste of time, you are truly and purely evil!" Lionblaze spat. "What about Tigerheart. He died because of you. You made him your warrior and you killed him!"

"He was weak!" snarled the brown tabby. "He attempted to protect that 'third member' of yours. Dovewing."

Lionblaze leaped on Tigerstar again with a bloodcurdling shriek.

Skykit backed away from the fighting pair. Suddenly, Jayfeather was at her side.

"Come with me. Now!" he hissed, and sped off in the direction of the meadow. Skykit had no choice but to follow.

She felt horrible for trusting Tigerstar, and wished she had never met him. All of a sudden, Skykit remembered the apprentice. When she turned to look, he was gone.

"Hurry!" Jayfeather's call from up ahead snapped the kit back into the present. Willing herself to ignore the battle behind, she followed Jayfeather back to the light.

They didn't stop running until they reached the meadow again. Exhausted, Skykit lay down on the ground. Jayfeather, however wouldn't stop pacing and muttering under his breath.

"How could he? Why couldn't he just be done with the last battle? But no, he has to go off and…" Jayfeather noticed the kits' questioning stare and sighed.

"I'll explain later. I promise. Don't even think of going back with Tigerstar either."

Skykit nodded and cursed herself for being so easygoing.

"Everything will be all right now. You'd best be waking up now," Jayfeather sighed.

"But how?" Skykit didn't even know if this was a dream or not anymore.

The shape of the gray tabby started fading from view.

"Be safe, Skykit."

Then he was gone.

Morningsky: Aaaand there you have it folks. Chapter 2.

**Skysong: I like the chapter title.**

**Wightshadoo: YAAY!**

**Moonglow: For once we aren't arguing…**

**Skysong: That's new. Keep on the lookout for chapter 3. Anybody. Who will eventually read this…**

**Wightshadoo: REVIEW PLZ!**

**Morningsky: Grrr….**

**Moonglow: The imaginary cookie still stands!**

**Skysong: Review Please! Any reviews at ALL are greatly appreciated. **

**Wightshadoo: Happy October.**

**Morningsky: Okay then...**


	5. Allegiances 1

**Skysong: Sorry I don't have a chapter for you, but I've been preoccupied by soccer, jazz band, reg. band, homework, and other stuff, so yeah. I'll get chapter 3 up soon. For now, here's the allegiances that Icefire requested. THANK- YOU for reviewing. I've had 27 people read this story about, and you are the only person besides Kudomeya to review. (Thank you again Kudomeya) :) Everything in the allegiances will come true by the end of chapter 3, so that's why I'm an apprentice in them. I also didn't feel like changing them because I made them in 6th or 7th grade. I'll have another Allegiances post after all the * people become warriors/medicine cats. If a cat has * next to it, it is either one of the A/N people or an important character, so... yeah... =P**

**Morningsky: AIIIIIIIIIGGGGG! NOOOOOOO! SCHOOL'S TOMARROW!**

**Wightshadoo: *cries***

**Moonglow: ALLEGIANCES! YAY! **

**Skysong: Well hello ms. bright and cheery.**

**Moonglow: *sticks tounge out at Skysong***

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader** Stormstar – Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy** Lightningstorm – Bracken colored tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice Cinderpaw._

**Medicine Cat** Medowflower – Tortoiseshell she- cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice Skypaw._

**Warriors**

Sparrowfeather – Ginger and gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice Goldenpaw._

Snowfire – White and gray tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice Pebblepaw._

Moonheart – Gray and white tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice Stonepaw._

Rainbowsky – Tortoiseshell and white she- cat with green eyes.

Ashheart – Gray tabby tom with white patches and blue eyes.

Roseblossom – Tortoiseshell she- cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice Emberpaw._

Silentbreeze – Light brown tabby she- cat with green eyes.

Minnowtail – Silver tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentice Streampaw._

**Apprentices**

*Skypaw – White and gray she- cat with blue eyes. (Skysong ME!)

*Streampaw – Light gray tabby she- cat with dark gray patches and blue eyes.

Stonepaw – Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Cinderpaw – Mottled gray she- cat with green eyes.

Emberpaw – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pebblepaw – Mottled brown she- cat with green eyes.

Goldenpaw – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Queens**

Dovesong – White she- cat with green eyes. Ashheart's mate.

Kits = Creamkit, Waterkit, and Mosskit.

Poppyleaf – Golden- brown tabby she- cat with blue eyes. Flameheart's mate.

Shiningsong – Light golden tabby she- cat with amber eyes. Sparrowfeather's mate.

Kits = Grasskit and Yellowkit.

**Kits**

Creamkit – Creamy white she- cat with blue eyes.

Waterkit – Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Mosskit – Silver tabby she- cat with green eyes.

Grasskit – Tortoiseshell she- cat with green eyes.

Yellowkit – Light golden she- cat with amber eyes.

**Elders**

Nightsky – Black she- cat with white and cream patches with amber eyes.

Whiterose – White she- cat with ginger patches and green eyes.

Grayshadow – Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader** Breezestar – Black tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy **Hawkshadow – Brown and black tabby she- cat with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat** Ravenflight – Black she- cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Swampleaf – Gray- brown tabby she- cat with green eyes.

Aridflame – Ginger tom with gray patches and amber eyes.

_Apprentice Shadowpaw._

Smokecloud – Gray tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice Moonpaw._

Rowanflower – Black and white she- cat with green eyes.

Nightshadow – Black she- cat with green eyes.

Talontail – Red- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nettlefoot – Black and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

Marshflower – White and brown tabby she- cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice Tigerpaw._

Snakeclaw – Ginger tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice Rubypaw._

Brambleheart – Ginger and brown tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentice Sootpaw._

Gingerfoot – Light brown tabby tom with ginger patches and green eyes.

**Apprentices**

*Shadowpaw – Black she- cat with amber eyes.

Sootpaw – Black tom with gray patches and blue eyes.

Tigerpaw – Red- brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes.

Rubypaw – Red- brown she- cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes.

*Moonpaw – Gray she- cat with blue eyes. (Moonglow)

**Queens**

Hollyfrost – Ginger she- cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes. Aridflame's mate.

Kits = Flowerkit, Scorchkit, and Foxkit.

**Kits**

Flowerkit – White and gray tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

Scorchkit – Gray and ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

Foxkit – Ginger tabby she- cat with white patches and amber eyes.

**Elders**

Darkshadow – Dark gray and black tom with green eyes.

Jaggedheart – Black tom with amber eyes.

Vinepelt – Dark brown tabby she- cat with green eyes.

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader** Mothstar – Silver tabby tom with green eyes.

**Deputy** Darkcloud – Dark brown tabby she- cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat** Applenose – Red- brown tabby she- cat with gray paws and amber eyes.

_Apprentice Sorrelpaw._

**Warriors**

Swiftbird – Pale gray she- cat with blue eyes.

Quickshadow – Ginger she- cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentice Cloudpaw._

Gingerheart – Golden- brown tom with white paws and green eyes.

Berrytail – Tortoiseshell and white she- cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentice Morningpaw._

Talltree – Dark brown tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

Frostfang – White and gray tabby she- cat with amber eyes.

Larchfoot – Brown and white tabby tom with green eyes.

Gorsefur – Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Amberleaf – Golden she- cat with amber eyes.

Falcontail – Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice Sedgepaw._

Mudheart – Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice Crowpaw._

**Apprentices**

*Morningpaw – Ginger and gray she- cat with amber eyes. (Morningsky)

Sedgepaw – Golden- brown tom with blue eyes.

*Whitepaw – White she- cat with silver- gray patches and blue eyes. (Wightshadoo)

Sorrelpaw – Brown tabby she- cat with dark brown stripes and green eyes.

Crowpaw – Black tom with silver paws and green eyes.

**Queens**

Heartsong – Red- brown tabby she- cat with white patches blue eyes. Mothstar's mate.

Pinelily – Tortoiseshell she- cat with green eyes. Gorsefur's mate.

Kits = Dapplekit and Brackenkit.

**Kits**

Dapplekit – Tortoiseshell and white she- cat with amber eyes.

Brackenkit – Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Elders**

Frostflower – Sliver and white tabby she- cat with green eyes.

Wingfeather – White she- cat with gray patches and amber eyes.

Salmontail – Pale brown tom with green eyes.

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader** Creamstar – Cream colored she- cat with green eyes.

**Deputy** Rainstorm – Blue- gray tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentice Lionpaw._

**Medicine Cat** Ivystream – White and cream she- cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Cloverwind – Black she- cat with amber eyes.

Foxfoot – Red- brown tom with amber eyes.

Darkwing – Dark brown tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice Hollypaw._

Robinfoot – Black and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

Springpoppy – Dark orange she- cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentice Dawnpaw._

Swiftledge – White tom with green eyes.

Dapplespot – Tortoiseshell she- cat with blue eyes.

Whiskertail – Mottled gray tom with amber eyes.

Owlstorm – Gray and white tom with amber eyes_._

Rustlegrass – Mottled brown tom with amber eyes.

Daisyclaw – Brown tabby she- cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice Silverpaw. _

Rockclaw – Blue- gray tabby tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice Stormpaw._

Minnowflame – Gray tom with flame colored patches and blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Treepaw – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Silverpaw – Silver she- cat with blue eyes.

*Dawnpaw – Blue- gray she- cat with blue eyes.

Lionpaw – Flame colored tom with ginger feet and green eyes.

Stormpaw – Ginger she- cat with blue eyes.

Hollypaw – Black she- cat with amber eyes.

**Queens**

Goldengrass – Golden tabby she- cat with green eyes. Whiskertail's mate.

Kits = Windkit and Stonekit.

Frostpool – White she- cat with a gray tinge and green eyes. Owlstorm's mate.

**Kits**

Windkit – Golden and white tabby tom with green eyes.

Stonekit – Black and white tom with amber eyes.

**Elders**

Moistflower – Dark gray tabby she- cat with green eyes.

**SKYCLAN**

**Leader** Featherstar – Light brown tabby she- cat with green eyes.

**Deputy** Sunflame – Golden tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat** Poppyheart – Mottled brown tabby she- cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice Harepaw._

**Warriors**

Russetpelt – Gray- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Swallowfur – Golden tabby she- cat with white patches and green eyes.

Foxtail – Light brown tabby tom with a reddish tinge and amber eyes.

Shadefur – Black tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice Rosepaw._

Tigerstripe – Red- brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Sandheart – Ginger tabby she- cat with black patches and blue eyes.

Briartail – Gray tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

Breezetail – Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Aspenheart – Creamy white she- cat with light brown patches and green eyes.

_Apprentice Mintpaw._

**Apprentices**

*Mintpaw – Brown tabby she- cat with light brown eyes.

Rosepaw – Red- brown tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

Harepaw – Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Queens**

Lionfur – Golden- brown tabby she- cat with green eyes. Shadefur's mate.

Quailwing – Blue- gray she- cat with white patches and blue eyes. Foxtail's mate.

Kits = Splashkit, Heatherkit, Mousekit, and Briarkit.

**Kits**

Splashkit – Blue- gray tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

Heatherkit – Light brown tabby she- cat with white patches and green eyes.

Mousekit – Blue- gray tabby tom with white patches and green eyes.

Briarkit – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Elders**

Tawnyflower – Light brown tabby she- cat with green eyes.

Gorgetail – Gray tabby tom with white patches and green eyes.

Seedfur – Ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

Cherryfur – Red- brown tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

**TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER**

**Healer** Teller of the pointed stones (Stoneteller) – Gray- brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Cave Guards**

Eagle that circles in sky (Eagle) – Brown and white tabby tom with brown eyes.

Willow that sits by pond (Willow) - Light gray tabby she- cat with white patches and blue eyes.

Storm of freezing rain (Storm) - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Blossom of willow tree (Blossom) – White and gray tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

Meadow where grass grows (Meadow) – Tortoiseshell she- cat with amber eyes.

Wing of red- tailed hawk (Wing) – Red- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Water that falls of cliff (Water) - Blue- gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Prey Hunters**

Mouse who runs in crack (Mouse) – White and brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Cloud that rides the wind (Cloud) – White she- cat with green eyes.

Sun that burns the ground (Sun) – Ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Kit Mothers**

Leaf where dew gathers (Leaf) – Brown and white tabby she- cat with green eyes. Storm's mate.

Kits = Moon, Ripple, and Owl.

Flame of burning tree – (Flame) Flame colored tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

Kits = Snow and Flight.

**Kits**

Moon that shines in sky (Moon) – Silver tabby she- cat with blue eyes.

Ripple when stone falls (Ripple) – Dark gray tabby she- cat with white patches and blue eyes.

Owl that swoops on mouse (Owl) – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Snow that falls from sky (Snow) - White she- cat with brown paws and blue eyes.

Flight of golden eagle (Flight) - Ginger tom with white paws and green eyes.

****

**To- Bes**

*Lightning when storm comes (Lightning) - Bracken colored tom with green eyes.

Dawn sky before sun (Dawn) – Tortoiseshell she- cat with green eyes.

Tree where raven nests (Tree) - Black and brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Grass that grows around pine tree (Grass) - Brown she-cat with white and gray patches and green eyes.

**Elders**

Wind where bird flies (Wind) – Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Raven who nests in rock (Raven) – Black she- cat with blue eyes.

**Skysong: oh, yeah, the tribe of rushing water is involved too... I forgot to mention that... Wow... this is my longest chapter... sad...**

**Morningsky: that's kinda pathetic...**

**Moonglow: yeah...**

**Wightshadoo: Happy Upcoming Halloween Peoples! Review plz! I can check and see if you do or not...**

**Skysong: Yeah, and I allow anonomous reviews and I know I spelled it wrong.**

**Moonglow: Just click the blue button...**


	6. Chapter 3: Apprentices

**Skysong: Okay, I really wish more peoples reading this story would review. Yes, I can tell if you do read and not review or not. It even says what country you're from! But not who you are. There are people from New Zealand, UK, Australia, Canada, United Arab Emirates, Finland, and U.S. that are or have read this and have not reviewed, so yeah… THANK YOU again Icefire and Kudomeya for reviewing. You two are the ONLY two *hint hint* that have read it.**

**Wightshadoo: So basically PLEASE! review.**

**Morningsky: It will help her write.**

**Skysong: Yes. It gives me inspiration to write and not wait for more reviews.**

**Moonglow: Remember we ACCEPT anonymous reviews!**

**Morningsky: That being said, here's chapter three.**

**Skysong: Oh, and Next chapter when it comes after I get at least 1 more review, Moonglow, Morningsky, and Wightshadoo will be in it as apprentices along with the cats on the allegiances with * next to their name.**

**Wightshadoo: Yay! I am no longer non existent!**

Skykit yawned, stretching out her paws in front of her. Then she remembered her dream. _So it was a dream, _she thought, taking in her familiar surroundings.

The soft, gray tabby fur of her sister rose and fell as she slept like a rock.

_A furry rock, _Skykit purred in her mind. Memories from her slumber resurfaced, and Skykit was angry with herself for trusting Tigerstar.

"I should have known he was evil," Skykit sighed to herself, hanging her head in shame.

A soft voice made her spin around.

"Hey, what're you so down about?" Streamkit was sitting up, blinking sleep out of her eyes. She tilted her head sideways, studying her sister. "We're apprentices today, remember?"

Skykit had completely forgot about the ceremony.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, brightening up. "I totally forgot!"

Streamkit snorted. "How do you forget something like_ that_?"

The white and gray kit shrugged. Streamkit rolled her eyes. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Out in the clearing, Minnowtail and Snowfire were sharing a rabbit.

"Hi Minnowtail! Hi Snowfire!" Streamkit called, bounding over to the warriors. Skykit followed in a more conceded fashion. Unlike her sister, Skykit was quiet and polite. Streamkit was a ball of endless energy.

Skykit grabbed a shrew from the top of the pile and dragged it over to Streamkit, who was in the middle of a conversation with Minnowtail. Almost immediately she took a bite, unable to resist the delicious scent. As she ate, Skykit listened to her sister's conversation.

"We're going to be apprentices today Minnowtail!" Streamkit was practically bursting with happiness. "I'm so excited! I want to learn to fight!" The tabby kit immediately went into a wobbly attack pose. Minnowtail laughed.

"That's very good! You'll make a great warrior!"

Streamkit looked up at the older cat.

"I want _you_ to be my mentor! Can you? Please?"

Skykit hoped for Streamkit's sake, Minnowtail would be her mentor. She still hadn't told her sister she didn't want to be a warrior.

Meadowflower had always fascinated the young kit. She always knew what herb did what, and was so gentle and compassionate. Skykit wanted to be just like her. Fighting had never interested Skykit like it did to her sister; Streamkit loved battle stories the elders told; but Skykit was different. Maybe that was a good thing.

"Who do you want to be your mentor, Skykit?" The gray and white kit noticed Streamkit was talking to her. Skykit swallowed her mouthful of shrew.

"I…I…" Streamkit was looking forward to training together. What could Skykit tell her?

"I…I don't want to be a warrior, Streamkit," Skykit finally got out.

Streamkit was shocked. "What? But… we were going to train together!"

Skykit sighed. "It's just not right for me," she explained, hanging her head.

"It's all right, young one," Snowfire spoke, looking up from where he was sitting. "You should do what makes you happy. Not something that will hold you back from being your best."

Skykit lifted her head. "You're right, Snowfire," she said, brightening up, "Thank you!" The fluffy kit felt sorry she had let down her sister, but being a warrior would make her unhappy.

Streamkit still looked crestfallen, but Skykit knew she would be happy again after a while. After all, who could be sad when they were becoming an apprentice?

As predicted, Streamkit was practically bursting with excitement by the time of the ceremony.

"Yay! Now Pebblepaw, Cinderpaw, and I can train together!" exclaimed the gray tabby, referring to her friends. Pebblepaw and her brother had been made apprentices half a moon earlier, and Cinderpaw and her siblings two moons before that.

"Hold still," came the muffled order of the sister's mother, Rainbowsky. The tortoiseshell queen was currently grooming Streamkit's pelt. Streamkit stepped away from her mother.

"Mo-om! I can groom my own pelt!" she proved this by vigorously licking her gray tabby pelt.

Skykit suppressed a chuckle as she watched her sister. She would really miss her when she went to live in the Medicine Den. The kit recalled her and Meadowflower's conversation a quarter moon ago. She was helping the Medicine Cat sort herbs, as she had done many times in the past moon.

"_Where do these poppy seeds go?" asked Skykit, nodding to a wrapped up leaf of black seeds._

_Meadowflower didn't look up from what she was doing, but casually flicked her tail toward the crack in the wall that opened up to a small den._

"_Put them in one of the cracks in there. You'll be able to fit through."_

_Skykit brushed past the medicine cat and stepped carefully into the rock wall. Blinking her eyes as they adjusted to the darker surroundings, she became aware of many carefully stacked remedies for all types of injuries. Skykit spotted an empty space, and set down the bundle, making sure not to knock over anything. Stepping back into the middle of the small den, she breathed in the sweet and tangy scents of herbs._

'_There's dock…' Skykit recognized the huge furry leaf. Then, the kit realized some didn't seem as fresh as the others._

"_Hey, Meadowflower!" she called out._

_Meadowflower's tortoiseshell face appeared at the entrance to the den._

"_What is it Skykit?" she asked. "Do you need something?"_

"_Should we sort through some of these herbs in here?" Skykit asked, "Some of them are kind of losing their power."_

_Meadowflower grew thoughtful. "How can you tell they need to be replaced?"_

_The kit thought for a moment. "Well, the dock over there is losing its scent, and…" She realized Meadowflower was staring at her. "What?" she asked curiously._

_The medicine cat hesitated. "Well, it's just… you _recognized the dock_."_

"_So?" Skykit was growing confused._

_Meadowflower was growing excited. "Skykit, do you _like _working here with me?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Well," Meadowflower explained, "I need an apprentice, Skykit, and I thought maybe you might want to fill that position." _

_Skykit's eyes grew wide. "Me? A medicine cat?"_

_Meadowflower nodded. Skykit thought about it. Now that it was mentioned, she realized she didn't really care for fighting and hunting like Streamkit did. And, like Meadowflower had said, she did like working with the medicine cat…_

"_You know what?" Skykit spoke, a grin spreading across her face. "I think I'll try it!"_

Since then, the kit had worked hard to please her future mentor. She didn't want to disappoint her at all.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high- rock for a clan meeting!" Stormstar's familiar call brought Skykit into the present. She often drifted off into her own thought, then snapping out of it and realizing someone was talking to her.

Rainbowsky nudged Skykit and Streamkit forward. Moonheart, her father came up to the three cats.

"You two are growing up so fast…" he spoke wistfully, gazing at his two children. "Next thing you know, you'll be warriors!"

Skykit felt uneasy as she approached Stormstar with her sister.

"Today, we have one of my favorite ceremonies to perform," he spoke while gazing out over the sea of cats. "Especially since they are my own two grandkits!"

"Don't claim them all for yourself, Stormstar," Grayshadow spoke from the back of the crowd. "Their mine too!"

Chuckles emitted from the crowd at the elder's joke, and Skykit felt less nervous.

Stormstar's attention turned toward the kits.

"Now then, these kits have reached their sixth moon, and are eligible to become apprentices. Streamkit, step forward."

Skykit's sister proudly acknowledged Stormstar's speech.

"Streamkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Streampaw. Minnowtail, you are ready for your first apprentice. Teach this young cat everything you know."

Minnowtail stepped forward out of the crowd of cats, and touched noses with her new apprentice. So Streampaw had gotten her wish.

"Skykit, step forward."

The soon-to-be-apprentice obeyed.

"Skykit, until you receive your full name, you will be known as Skypaw."

The apprentice was grateful Stormstar didn't say 'warrior name'.

"Meadowflower. Skypaw wishes to be your apprentice. Teach her in your ways, and I trust you will take her to the Moonpool at half-moon for her ceremony."

Something flashed between the two; a secret it seemed; and the medicine cat nodded, and stepped forward to touch noses with Skypaw.

Skypaw saw kindness in her eyes, and felt confident she could be a medicine cat.

"Streampaw! Skypaw! Streampaw! Skypaw!" The cheer rose into the air and echoed against the walls of the camp.

Skykit took no notice of the whispers that went through the clearing after the clearing had ceased. Apparently the other cats of ThunderClan didn't know she was to be a medicine cat apprentice.

"Come on, and I'll show you some of the basic herbs." With that, Meadowflower walked back to the medicine den.

Skypaw took a glance back at her sister who was conversing with the other apprentices, then, with a wistful sigh; half sad, half happy; she turned and followed her mentor into the den.

Skysong: Well? How do you like it? I know I'm not that good at writing, but hey! Whatever makes me happy, right?

**Wightshadoo: La la la la…**

**Morningsky: Review please!**

**Moonglow: La la la la…**

**Skysong: What the shoozleflurg are you two doing?**

**Morningsky: They're insane! What do you honestly expect?**

**Skysong: So true. Anyway, just click the blue button below! It only takes a minute… or less… It will mean the WORLD to me. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed or read Sky of Lightning.**


	7. Chapter 4: Exploring ThunderClan

**Skysong: Yay! Chapter 4! And just another btw, this fanfiction isn't going to be all in Skypaw's pov. I'm really sorry for the wait.**

**Wightshadoo: Yes! This chappie will be with Streampaw!**

**Skysong: Yeah, I thought you guys would get bored of the medicine den after a while.**

**Morningsky: So basically the chapters will change povs every few chapters.**

**Skysong: Yep, and a HUGE thanks to my reviewers, Kudomeya, Icefire, Snowblossom, Winterwing 1, and Squary! Thank you for taking the time to review! =)**

**Moonglow: With that, here's chapter 4 in Streampaw's point of view.**

Streampaw's mind was a rush of whirling excitement. Sure, she was a little upset Skypaw wasn't going to be training with her, but now _finally_ she was going outside the camp! With Minnowtail as her mentor!

_This is going to be the best day ever! _She thought, spirits soaring as Minnowtail led her outside the camp. Or at least, Minnowtail was in front with Streampaw bouncing almost beside her.

"Whoa, slow down, Streampaw!" exclaimed Minnowtail, laughing.

Streampaw couldn't contain herself anymore. "Where are we going? Can we go to the lake? Will we see ShadowClan cats? Will we go hunting? What about fighting? Will we practice fighting?" She said this very quickly.

"First," explained the older cat, looking around the surrounding forst, "You need to calm down."

Streampaw immediately stopped bouncing in place and looked up at her mentor with her innocent blue eyes.

"That's better." Minnowtail spoke, still smiling at the apprentice's enthusiasm. "Now, first we're going to have a tour of ThunderClan's territory."

"Okay!" Skypaw kneaded the dirt with her paws. "Can we go now?" she begged.

Minnowtail replied, "Sure. Follow me, and actually follow me this time."

"Yes, Minnowtail."

The apprentice and mentor set off towards the ShadowClan border. Streampaw found it hard not to be ecstatic over every new thing she saw. Suddenly, a strange scent entered Streampaw's nose. It smelled weird. She looked at Minnowtail who had stopped walking.

"That is SkyClan you smell." She answered the unspoken question. Their border is a little further up.

Streampaw wrinkled her nose. "I'm glad I'm not in there. They smell weird!"

"That's probably what they think of us," purred Minnowtail.

As the duo started walking again, Streampaw noticed that the deciduous forest was changing to pine trees; tall ones with high branches. The undergrowth thinned noticeably, and the young apprentice felt exposed. The SkyClan scent hit her again, stronger this time.

"Here's the border." A twoleg path lay in front of them, reeking faintly of the creatures without fur.

"How do SkyClan cats hunt without undergrowth to hide them?" inquired Streampaw curiously.

Minnowtail paused. "I think they hunt in the trees. They have very strong hind legs to leap through them and catch birds and squirrels."

Streampaw widened her eyes. "Don't they fall out?"

"I highly doubt it, otherwise they would have found another way of hunting," Minnowtail mewed lightly.

"Now can we go to the lake?" Streampaw inquired hopefully.

Minnowtail nodded. "Follow me this way."

The gentle sound of waves lapping the shore filled Streampaw's ears and fed her excitement. She had always wanted to see the lake that the Clan's depended on. Finally, the two cats reached a small hill.

"The lake is on the other side," explained Minnowtail, "You have to be careful, though. There's a..."

Streampaw immediately started racing up the hill.

"Streampaw!" yelled Minnowtail. "Watch out!"

It was too late. The edge of the hill curved sharply downwards directly into the water, and Streampaw; throttling up the hill at full speed, hadn't been able to stop.

She screeched as she tumbled down the slanted slope. With a huge splash, Streampaw crashed into the shallows of the lake.

The water was cold, and it didn't help she hadn't had time to adjust. Minnowtail's worried face could be seen staring worriedly from the top of the hill.

"Streampaw, are you okay?" she spoke anxiously.

"This water's cold!" exclaimed the apprentice, shaking out her fur as she walked onto dry land.

"I told you to wait," mewed Minnowtail sternly.

"Sorry, Minnowtail," Streampaw mewed gloomily. The older warrior sighed and shook her head.

"Well, you learned a lesson at least. We should get back to camp before you catch a cold."

"Awwww…"

"No buts. Come on."

Streampaw still wanted to go exploring, but she could feel herself shivering from the effect of the water. _I wonder what Skypaw is doing right now._ _This would have been twice as fun with her._

Soon, the distinct shape of the gorge where ThunderClan's camp was came into view. Streampaw actually was getting tired for once.

When she and Minnowtail exited the thorn tunnel that led to the camp, they found it in turmoil. Cats were running about as though searching for something. In the center of the clearing, Dovewing, a queen, sat wailing uncontrollably.

Minnowtail rushed up to her. "Dovewing! What's happened?"

"My kits!" screeched the white queen, "My kits are gone!"

Streampaw's heart leaped. Mosskit, Waterkit, and Creamkit were only four months old. They could be in danger!

Without a second thought, she raced back out the tunnel and into the forest.

_I _will _find them Dovewing. I promise._

**Skysong: Sorry the exploration of ThunderClan territory was so lame. The next chapter will be much better. Have I mentioned I like people who review?**

**Wightshadoo: Just once. Anyway, the next chapter may or may not be in Streampaw's pov.**

**Skysong: That's right. Also, I lied. Whitepaw, Morningpaw, and Moonpaw are not in this chapter. They will be either in chapter 4(I highly doubt it) 5, or 6. I PROMISE this time.**

**Moonglow: Traitor! **

**Morningsky: We must capture her and stab her with a dollar bill!**

**Wightshadoo: Yes MWA HA HA!**

**Skysong: Uh... I'm gonna go now... Please Review! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	8. Chapter 5: A Kit in Danger

**Skysong: FINALLY! Chapter 5.**

**Wightshadoo: Yep. It came a lot faster than chap 4 DIDN'T IT SKYSONG.**

**Skysong: Shut up. **

**Wightshadoo: *sticks tongue out***

**Skysong: Thank you Writah for reviewing! =)**

**Moonglow: It's mah Birthday today!**

**Morningsky: Yes it is! Happy birthday Moonglow!**

**Skysong: It actually is Moonglow's birthday today, the 11****th****, so wish her a happy birthday people!**

**Morningsky: Aaaaaaaaaaaand here's chapter 5.**

The commotion and confusion from the clearing drew Skypaw out from sorting herbs in the medicine den.

_What in the name of StarClan is going on? _she wondered.

In the center of the camp, a long- furred white queen was wailing.

_That's Dovewing!_

Minnowtail was attempting to comfort her woebegone friend, murmuring comforting words to the queen.

The gray and white apprentice noticed that Streampaw was nowhere in sight.

_That's weird, _she thought, looking around the clearing. _I know Minnowtail took Streampaw exploring. Why did they come back so soon anyway?_

Skypaw hurried up to her sister's mentor. "Minnowtail! What happened?"

Dovewing answered for her. "My kits! They're gone!"

Terror rushed over the apprentice. Dovewing's kits were too young to be out alone in the forest! They were no match for the dangers out there!

All at once, the breeze shifted, and Streampaw's scent hit her. It was still fresh, leading outside of the camp.

_She probably went to look for Creamkit, Mosskit, and Waterkit!_

With no hesitation, Skypaw ran out of the camp entrance after her sister.

Streampaw's scent grew stronger as Skypaw tracked her along an old Twoleg road. The forest was so peaseful at the moment, but looks can be deceiving. Somewhere out there; Skypaw didn't know where; there were three kits, alone to face the wilderness.

All at once Skypaw's vision blurred. Instinctively she took a step backwards. Black started seeping across her eyes, and images wrapped around her mind.

_What's happening to me?_

Vivid pictured flashed inside of Skypaw's mind; Three young kits racing across the forest, their faces filled with the glee of kithood. A large hill loomed up ahead of them, and with a squeal, the cream colored one; Creamkit; raced up it, sliding a little on the wet grass. When she reached the top, the kit suddenly lost her balance and fell down the other side in a tangle of legs and fur.

In a flash, Skypaw's vision ended.

_What in the holy name of StarClan was that? What just happened to me? Those were Dovewing's kits all right, but where are they?_

Skypaw's head was full of questions, but she chose the latter for now.

_Those kits just need to be found! I need Streampaw. She might know where the place in my vision is since she went exploring with Minnowtail._

With no time to ponder why the vision had taken place, the medicine cat apprentice throttled on again after her sister.

Soon, Streampaw's dark tabby fur could be seen through the undergrowth.

"Streampaw!" she called, panting from her run. _Please let her know where the place in my vision is…_

The gray apprentice whirled around in surprise. "Streampaw! Where did you come from?"

"I followed you!" she panted, still catching her breath. "Listen, I know were the kits are!"

Streampaw looked surprised. "Really? How?"

"It doesn't matter! I just do! They're on some sort of hill, and Creamkit was rolling down it."

Skypaw's sister froze in place. "What side?" she whispered, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes. One side curves sharply into a part of the lake! It's pretty shallow, but a kit could drown in it! We need to hurry! Follow me!"

With Streampaw in the lead, the siblings hurried toward the lake.

_Please, StarClan, _prayed Skypaw, _let them be okay…_

Squeals of a terrified kit, followed by splashing could be heard as they approached, revealing the truth in their fears. When they reached the foot of the hill, two silhouettes of kits could be seen.

"Waterkit! Mosskit!" Streampaw called up to the duo.

_But Dovewing has three kits…_

"Creamkit!" Skypaw exclaimed, and raced up the hill. Blood thundered in her ears, and she feared that she would be too late. At the top, Skypaw made sure to keep her footing on the slippery slope overlooking the water.

"Help me…!" Creamkit's weak voice sounded from below.

_Please help me StarClan to save this kit._

No thoughts were present in Skypaw's mind as she raced for the terrified, drowning kit except Creamkit's safety. Not even the fact that she didn't know how to swim. Immediately she felt the weight of the water on her fur, and panicked.

"_Relax, Skypaw… Move your paws as if you're running on the forest floor."_

A voice echoed through the apprentice's mind, and she obeyed instinctively. At once she felt herself rising instead of sinking into the murky depths.

"_Good… Now go and save Creamkit. It is not yet her time…"_

Creamkit's thrashing had sent her out several Foxlength's out into the lake, deep enough that Skypaw couldn't touch the bottom.

The squealing of the cream colored kit had faded, and with one last breath of air, she slipped below the surface of the water.

_No!_

Gulping a breath of air and confidence, Skypaw dove under the waves.

No sounds penetrated the cold water as the brave apprentice groped around with her nose for the kit. All at once, wet fur touched her. Success!

Carefully wrapping her jaws around the scruff of Creamkit's neck, Skypaw propelled herself up into the day. Air had never tasted sweeter to the medicine cat apprentice, even if she had to breathe around a mouthful of fur. Exhaustedly, Skypaw swam to the shore and set down her precious bundle. Shaking her fur to get the water out of it barely helped. Skypaw still felt waterlogged. The she remembered the kit.

Bending down to lick a waterlogged Creamkit, Skypaw could feel a heartbeat. Maybe not the strongest in the world, but a heart beat just the same. Relief flooded over her, and she closed her eyes and prayed silently to StarClan.

Streampaw rushed up to her.

"Wow! How did you know how to swim like that?"

Skypaw didn't laugh this time at her sister's enthusiasm. She had too much on her mind.

"I'll tell you later," she mumbled, thinking of the voice again. She spoke stronger this time; "We need to get Creamkit to a Medicine Cat."

"Agreed." Spoke Streampaw, lifting the limp kit. "Let's go."

**Skysong: Sooooo… How'd you like it? I spent exactly two hours typing the last half.**

**Wightshadoo: I'm tired…**

**Morningsky: So am I…**

**Moonglow: And me…**

**Skysong: Aaaand that's why I don't do volleyball. I absolutely HATE morning practice. I luv soccer though. And bball. I like soccer more, though. =^-.-^=**

**Wightshadoo: Just… shut up… please… I wanna go 2 sleep…**

**Skysong: *whispers* Okay then! Please review then! You know I luuuuuuv them. It still helps the chapter's go faster and makes me not want to end this story. Okay, Okay, I'm joking, but please, it does make the chappies faster. And makes me happy. And gets you more imaginary cookies. Later!**


	9. Chapter 6: The Gathering

**Skysong: Okay, NOW** **characters I put little stars next to in the allegiances will be in the chapter.**

**Wightshadoo: Well it's about time!**

**Skysong: Hush you. Well, I'm very happy with the reviews! 14! Wow! Thank you to all who have reviewed!**

**Morningsky: Yeah! :D**

**Moonglow: AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaand the moment you've all been waiting for… Chapter 6!**

* * *

"Okay, so how'd you know where they were?"

Streampaw and Skypaw were standing outside the medicine den after bringing the kits back. Skypaw was grateful that Creamkit had not been too harmed by the water. Or the other kits for that matter.

"Skypaw… Skypaw!"

"Huh?" Shaking her head, Skypaw looked her sister in the eyes. "What'd you say? Sorry, I was thinking."

Streampaw lashed her tail with annoyance. "What I asked was how in the name of StarClan did you know where to find the kits?"

Skypaw gulped, searching for an answer. "I… I…" she stumbled, searching for the right words. "I had a vision. From StarClan."

"You what?" Streampaw opened her jaws in shock. "But… how?"

The gray and white apprentice looked at the ground. "I don't know… But I saw the hill, and saw Creamkit fall down the other side."

"Amazing!" Skypaw's sister's eyes were wide with amazement. "That's so cool!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! I wish I got messages from StarClan."

Skypaw sighed. I guess I'd have gotten a vision sooner or later. I am a medicine cat after all."

A call from the highrock brought Skypaw's attention to their leader.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Quickly and orderly, the Clan gathered around Stormstar.

"As you all know, the Gathering is tonight." Her grandfather's clear voice rang across the treetops.

"I have chosen the cats who will go this moon." He paused. "Sparrowfeather, Moonheart, Rainbowsky, Ashheart, Lightningstorm, Meadowflower, Goldenpaw, Pebblepaw, Emberpaw, Streampaw, and Skypaw will all go. Make sure to rest up before moon-high." With that, the dark gray leader padded back into his den, leaving the cats in the clearing to converse.

Streampaw, of course had transformed into a hyper ball of energy.

"Our first gathering, Skypaw!" she exclaimed, "Isn't this exciting?"

Skypaw smiled back at her sister. Even she had to be excited about meeting all the other Clans and cats.

Goldenpaw and his sister Pebblepaw walked over to the sisters.

"This is going to be so cool!" Streampaw mewed to Goldenpaw, practically bursting. Goldenpaw shared her enthusiasem. "I can't wait! I couldn't go to any of the previous ones for some reason... "

"Probably because he's always getting into trouble, "Pebblepaw whispered to Skypaw.

"...So it's my first one too!"

Pebblepaw laughed, and turned to Skypaw. "Don't they look funny?"

Streampaw and Goldenpaw certainly did look hilarious jumping up and down, babbling endlessly.

Skypaw shook her head. "This is going to be an interesting night."

As it turned out, Streampaw and Goldenpaw actually calmed down when the other Clans were present.

"There's a shock for you," Pebblepaw murmured in Skypaw's ear, referring to their siblings as they hiked along the edge of WindClan territory.

Finally they reached the tree-bridge. Skypaw had an uneasy feeling in her belly as she crossed over the dead tree. There was just something about the cold murky water that unsettled her, but she crossed with no problem.

Soon, all of ThunderClan was on the island. Strange scents entered Skypaw's nostrils, and she assumed these were the other Clans. As she pushed her way through the bushes that led to the clearing, an epic scene filled her eyes. There were cats _everywhere._ Some were smaller, apprentices like her, and others looked fierce and battle trained.

Two apprentices stood up from where they were sitting a little ways away and started padding toward the gaping medicine cat apprentice. As they came closer, Skypaw realized that they both smelled different from each other. One of them, a slight brown she-cat spoke, "Hi there!"

"Hi!" Skypaw managed to get out.

"I'm Mintpaw," the apprentice continued, "And this is Dawnpaw." She nodded in the direction of her counterpart, a red-brown she-cat.

"Are… you two in different Clans?" Skypaw inquired curiously, "Because you smell different from each other.

"I'm from RiverClan, and Mintpaw's from SkyClan," Dawnpaw answered. "We met at the last gathering."

Skypaw nodded, taking in what the duo said. "Well, I'm ThunderClan's new medicine cat apprentice." She spoke proudly. Then she realized something. "Hey, where'd Streampaw go?" Her sister was nowhere in sight.

"Who's Streampaw?" Mintpaw asked, tilting her head slightly.

"My sister," replied Skypaw, looking around the clearing for her hyper sibling. "Oh, there she is!"

Streampaw's gray tabby pelt was visable among a group of apprentice, including Goldenpaw and Pebblepaw.

"Do you two have siblings?" Skypaw suddenly asked.

"Yep!" said Dawnpaw. "Silverpaw and Treepaw. Mintpaw's sister is Rosepaw."

A yowl from the center of the clearing took their attention.

"The gathering is starting!" whispered Mintpaw. "We should get back to our Clans."

"Bye!" said Skypaw, "See you next time!"

Mintpaw gave a flick of her tail to show she had heard, and then disappeared into the crowd of cats with Dawnpaw. Suddenly something pounced on her tail.

Skypaw turned around to face a mischievous Streampaw.

"There you are!" exclaimed Skypaw. "Come on, let's get a good view."

The sisters pushed their way through the jumble of cats and finally made it to a spot where they could actually see.

"I can't wait until I'm a warrior!" Streampaw lashed her tail. "They I'll be able to see over all of these cats!"

A warning glare from Sparrowfeather made her clamp her jaws shut.

Stormstar, Breezestar of ShadowClan, Mothstar of WindClan, Creamstar of RiverClan, and Featherstar of SkyClan were all perched in the huge tree that loomed above them.

"Would ThunderClan like to go first?" Creamstar asked, and Stormstar nodded briskly.

"ThunderClan has little to report. Three of our kits went missing earlier today, but they were found by our brand new apprentices." He paused for all the relieved murmurs to pass. "Skypaw and Streampaw's actions were greatly admirable, even more so, since Skypaw dove into the lake to rescue one from drowning. Skypaw is ThunderClan's new medicine cat apprentice, too, whereas Streampaw is training now under Minnowtail."

"Skypaw! Streampaw! Skypaw! Streampaw!" The clearing was filled with cheers of praise.

Streampaw puffed her chest out boldly, while Skypaw seemed to shrink down under the chorus of voices.

_Stop! Just stop! _She whimpered in her head, greatly embarrassed.

"That is all." Stormstar nodded to Breezestar to continue with ShadowClan.

"ShadowClan also has new apprentices," he yowled out. "Shadowpaw and Sootpaw now reside in the apprentice den."

"Shadowpaw!" exclaimed Streampaw.

"You know her?" Skypaw questioned.

"I talked with her before the gathering. Now hush! I want to hear what Breezestar is saying."

"…hunting has been well also. That is all for ShadowClan."

Mothstar stepped forward next. "WindClan has sad news to share. Two sunrises ago, one of our apprentices, Sorrelpaw, went missing. If any one of you knows anything of her location, that would make us grateful."

An anguished wail came from the other side of the clearing, from a white and silver apprentice. Skypaw assumed that she was from WindClan.

Mothstar stepped back to let Creamstar through.

"RiverClan is sorry for your loss, Mothstar," Creamstar spoke, hanging her head, "But on the brighter side, RiverClan has new kits."

"Well, here's something happier at least," whispered Streampaw.

"Frostpool gave birth to Wingkit and Mousekit last half- moon."

Happy cheers once again rang through the clearing, Streampaw and Skypaw among them. As they died down, Featherstar of SkyClan stepped forward, a grim look on her face.

"Mothstar," she began dolefully, "I think I might have found something on Sorrelpaw."

Hopeful mews sounded from WindClan's direction.

"One of my patrols scented WindClan scent near our border mixed with rouges."

"So you mean…?" Mothstar stammered.

"Yes." She replied. "I think Sorrelpaw has been kidnapped.

* * *

**Skysong: Okay, the reason why I stopped it here is because this chapter is three full word pages long, and I don't feel like finishing it. If one of the starred cat's wasn't in this chapter (I tried to fit them all in, but…) they will PROBABLY be in the next.**

**Wightshadoo: Check out Skysong's and my awesome YouTube video! The link is on her profile!**

**Morningsky: Hope you like music.**

**Moonglow: Yay! It's Thanksgiving!**

**Skysong: Yep! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And a happy new year!**

**Wightshadoo: What?**

**Skysong: Please review! You know it'll make me happy!**


	10. Chapter 7: Tresspasser

**Skysong: Well, here's chapter 7 (finally) Let me rant and rave about how EXTREMELY ticked I am about my computer viris killing all of my files and programs. just saying, I will NOT take a month to post the next chapter on #8 (I hope)**

**Wightshadoo: Oh great... not again...**

**Skysong: be quiet you. Anyway, I had to load my Internet, I still have yet to load word, powerpoint, and all the other microsoft stuff, I don't have google earth any more even though I didn't use it, and I lost ALL the songs I created on Mixcraft (windows version of garageband) !**

**Morningsky: and of course, she's been complaining about it to US.**

**Moonglow. :(**

**Skysong: :P**

**Wightshadoo. Aaaaaaaaaaand, chapter 7 is HERE! In Whitepaw/my pov! (WindClan apprentice, refer to the Allegiances)**

**

* * *

**

Whitepaw reared back in shock. Her sister? Held hostage by rouges? Snarling, she unsheathed her claws into the ground. _Those worthless excuses for cats!_

Mews of worry flew through all the Clans, and even Mothstar seemed shocked by the news.

"Are... are you sure?" he asked quietly to SkyClan's Leader.

"Positive." she sighed, then announced to the clearing, "I don't know what these cats are up to, but keep an eye out on your Clans. We don't want any more hostages being taken."

"We won't let them take our cats!" spoke Stormstar, holding a determined look.

Yowls of agreement were shouted from below.

"Wait!" said Mothstar. "We don't know what these cats are like. What if they're stronger than us? I know I don't want to start a fight we can't win. Still, WindClan will launch a patrol over there to investigate, and see what they can pick up." With that, Mothstar jumped down from the tree. "The Gathering is over. Come, WindClan."

Whitepaw thought her leader seemed a bit reluctant to get Sorrelpaw back. "I'll make sure I'm on that patrol." she whispered.

"We'll get her back, Whitepaw." Morningpaw, Whitepaw's best friend, was standing next to her.

Whitepaw nodded. "I know. Nothing will stand in the way of getting my sister back. _Nothing._ I'm going to be _on _that patrol, and have Sorrelpaw back by Moon-high, no matter what our leader says."

"Mothstar makes choices on what he thinks best." murmured the orange and gray cat.

"Well," Whitepaw said, "this time it's the wrong one. Why should we wait? I can tell he to!"

Blood was pounding in the white and silver apprentice's ears as she crossed the dead tree to exit the island.

_Don't you care that my sister was taken by rouges, Mothstar?_

_

* * *

_

When she reached the WindClan camp with the rest of her Clan, Whitepaw went up to talk with her leader. She'd force him to get her sister back today.

Mothstar was talking with some of the senior Warriors about something over by the fresh-kill pile. Ignoring her friends calls, she padded up to her leader. "Mothstar. I have to talk to you. About the patrol."

Mothstar gave her a sympathetic look and rested his tail-tip on her shoulder. "Let me organize the patrol, okay Whitepaw?"

"That's not what I meant. _I _want to go on the patrol to find Sorrelpaw."

"I don't even know if we'll be sending out a patrol today," he explained. "We know nothing about these cats. Like I said at the gathering, they could be dangerous..."

"Fine. I understand," Whitepaw spoke without emotion. Then she turned around and walked away towards the apprentice's sleeping area. When she was sure Mothstar's attention was distraceted, she veered off towards the nursury and ducked behind it. _If Mothstar won't send cats, then I'll go myself._

Whitepaw could run faster than most cats, a skill learned from having hunting ranges over a moor and chasing mostly rabbits for prey. _I'll be there in no time! _she thought happily as she approached the stream that separated WindClan and ThunderClan. Hesitantly sniffing the air, she concluded that no ThunderClan patrols were near. Quickly, she padded down to the lake, and into the water. Scents couldn't be tracked through water.

Wading through the water, Whitepaw thanked StarClan for the bright moonlight to guide her path. After what seemed like ages, she finally reached the border between SkyClan and ThunderClan.

While shaking herself dry, a scent caught the WindClan apprentice's nose. A disturbing scent. It was ThunderClan. And it was _fresh._

With the terror of being discovered sparking an adrenaline rush, Whitepaw bolted away and up the border. The think undergrowth made it hard to run; she was used to wide open spaces. Which is why Whitepaw got caught.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Whitepaw ignored the voice and kept on running. Although the decideous forest slowed her down, she was still faster than any ThunderClan cat.

"I know where your sister is!"

That made her freeze in her tracks. Slowly, the WindClan apprentice turned around. Facing her was a small gray and white apprentice. She was panting, probably from chasing Whitepaw.

"Who are you?" Whitepaw asked cautiously.

"Skypaw. ThunderClan Medicine Cat apprentice. I know where the rouges are. Any more questions?"

_Yeah... How the heck do you know my sister and where the rouges are?_

"Where are they?"

Skypaw flicked her tail forward up the border. "They moved up above ThunderClan territory. Probably to take away more cats." her voice was hard with anger.

"Let's get them."

Skypaw smiled. "My very thoughts."

* * *

"So how do you know my sister?" Whitepaw questioned curiously as she and Skypaw padded up the border.

"Vision. I get them sometimes."

"How often?"

"This is my second one."

The duo fell silent. Suddenly Skypaw stiffened and stopped. "Oh no..." she whispered. "Come on we have to hurry! They're leaving!"

"What?" cold terror rushed over the WindClan apprentice.

"They're leaving for their camp with the cat's they've captured! The others are staying here."

"How far away is it?"

"Over the mountains. If you want your sister back, we have to go now!"

* * *

**Skysong: okay, just an explanation of Whitepaw's behaviour... she gets kind of a little riled up because Mothstar is taking precautions with the rouges, and Whitepaw and her sister are really close. And she's also insane**

**Wightshadoo: Yup! Me and Sorrelpaw are BFFLs! Wait, WHAT? I'm not Insane!**

**Morningsky: ...**

**Moonglow: :D**

**Skysong: PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH MY UPDATING SUCKED!**


	11. Chapter 8: Rouge Battle

**Skysong: soooooo…..**

**Wightshadoo: You took a FLIPPING TWO AND A HALF MONTHS to update again! That's two updates in three and a half months!**

**Skysong: ! I've been…busy…**

**Morningsky: On Youtube, DeviantArt, more YouTube…**

**Skysong: shhhh….. yeast is rising…**

**Moonglow: …. Oooooooookay then. Well, FINALLY! The Eighth chapter!**

**Skysong: yay :D**

**Wightshadoo: In Skypaw POV. Enjoy plz.**

**Skysong: And yet I've been an apprentice for less than a day… Well… let's just say I have magical… stuff…. Thing… or whatever… **

* * *

Skypaw's vision replayed over and over in her mind. If they didn't get to the rouges _now, _Sorrelpaw could be gone forever. Her lungs begged for rest as she scrambled to keep up with her WindClan companion.

Whitepaw was very fast, being a WindClan cat and all, and Skypaw was quickly falling behind.

"Wait!" she yelled, "You don't know where they are!" That brought Whitepaw to a stop.

"Then where are they? Where?" Whitepaw was close to desperation.

Skypaw nodded to their right. "It's in that direction. They're camped along the stream that runs into the Moonpool."

In an instant, Whitepaw took off again, and Skypaw didn't blame her. If Streampaw was in the same position as Sorrelpaw, she knew she would act the same way Whitepaw was.

With no time to catch her breath, Skypaw set off after Whitepaw, her heart pounding, and mind racing. _No, of course I couldn't have a normal "first day as an apprentice." Why can't things be normal for me like they are for Streampaw?_

But now, more then ever, the young apprentice longed for her sister to be with her, because Skypaw hadn't just seen a vision. She'd also gotten a sense of impending danger, which _was_ reasonable, saying that she and Whitepaw were racing right into the middle of a rouge camp, but Skypaw felt that this was different. That something greater was happening.

Voices started becoming audible as they approached closer to the Moonpool stream.

"We're almost ready to leave." Skypaw heard a deep voice speak, and kept racing ahead, almost running into Whitepaw, who had stopped behind some thick undergrowth.

"They're just up there," Whitepaw hissed through her teeth. "Let's get them."

"Wait!" Skypaw gasped, "I've only been an apprentice for less than a day! I can't fight! I'm a medicine cat apprentice too!"

"But I've been an apprentice for about a moon. I know how to fight." With that, Whitepaw lunged at the nearest rouge cat, a brown and black tabby. Skypaw hesitated a moment, then bounded in after her, her mind filled with many doubts.

"Just try to dodge their attacks!" yelled Whitepaw, while battering the rouge with her paws.

Skypaw jumped away from the attacks of a black tom, not even attempting to fight him. _Maybe if I just keep him occupied… Wait a minute, how am I going to do this? I don't know how to fight, _thought Skypaw as she dodged a paw swipe.

Whitepaw hadn't lied when she said that she could fight. Already, she had moved on to another opponent. "These cats fight like kittypets!" she exclaimed, and bit down hard on the rouge's leg.

No sooner had Whitepaw spoken those words, than two more rouges jumped on top of her, and she was buried underneath them. Skypaw was already exhausted, even though the fight had just started. "StarClan help us…" she murmured.

From behind her, Skypaw heard a long yowl, and the sound of paws against undergrowth and leaves. Her opponent, taken by surprise, looked up, and Skypaw used this to her advantage. She bounded up to the rouge and leaped on his back, claws unsheathed. The rouge yowled in pain, and shook himself to try to dislodge Skypaw's claws.

Suddenly, a black blur shot out of the bushes, and jumped on one of the cats fighting Whitepaw. After a moment, Skypaw realized the blur was a black cat. Then, four more cats exploded out of the bushes. Immediately, they started attacking the rouges, and Skypaw murmured a word of thanks to StarClan. Maybe they could actually win this battle!

Skypaw leaped off the cat's back, and charged him, one of the five cats that had come; a reddish brown tom attacking with her. Skypaw could tell he and the others were from ShadowClan or RiverClan from their scent, but why would cats from _two _Clans come to help? She had no time to ponder this matter, when the rouge jumped at her with a snarl, which the red- brown tom intercepted.

"I've got this one." He spoke, "Go help the others."

When Skypaw turned around, to her dismay, more rouges had come to help their friends. Now the situation looked hopeless again.

"Stop!" A clear voice cut through the battle of Clan cats and rouges. All of them turned to the source of the voice. A few fox-length's away stood a muscular gray tom. His eyes held the authority of a leader, but Skypaw doubted that the rouges had ever heard of the Clans.

A small brown tabby tom padded in through the bushes behind the gray tom. "Whisper and Claw have captured more prisionors. Should we put them with the others?"

"Yes." The gray tom replied, not shifting his eyes from the battle field. "And keep them well guarded this time, Flint." Flint nodded, and padded back out of sight.

"As for all of you who oppose us, you shall join the other prisoners, and become our slaves."

"So that's why cats have been disappearing!" the black she-cat from ShadowClan exclaimed.

"Only Sorrelpaw has disappeared, Shadowpaw," the orange- brown she-cat from RiverClan countered.

"Kittypets and loners have been taken too." said Shadowpaw.

Skypaw spoke up. "Um, it may or may not have occurred to you, but we're going to be taken up to the mountains to be used as slaves. Does anyone here have a plan on how to fix that?"

One of the rouges laughed. "You ain't goin' anywhere, pretty thing," the gray spotted tom rasped, leaning in closer to Skypaw's face.

"Get away from me!" Skypaw's heart started racing again.

"Get away from my sister!" Streampaw stood a few fox-lengths away, a brown she-cat, and an orange and gray she-cat standing behind her.

"Morningsky?" Whitepaw exclaimed.

"It looks like we have a few more slaves!" said a black rouge, "Excellent!"

"I have a plan!" spoke a silver ShadowClan she-cat.

"What?" Everyone stared at her.

"Run!"

In a few seconds, the scene had turned to chaos. Skypaw scrambled up off the ground and took off running. She could hear raspy breathing behind her, and knew the spotted rouge was following her. Skypaw raced on ahead, ignoring branches and twigs that scraped at her face. All at once, a divot came into sight in front her, and Skypaw was unable to avoid it. With a crash, she fell head over tail into a bush.

"Ha, caught ya!"

_StarClan help me…_

_

* * *

_

**Skysong: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I promised I would update in about a week last time I updated. I'll try not to lie again.**

**Wightshadoo: That's a lie.**

**Morningsky: You mean that she lied about lying about a lie?**

**Moonglow: Lied about lying about a lie? What?**

**Wightshadoo: Weirdos**

**Skysong: Please review even though my updating sucks! **

**Moonglow: ILIKETURTLES**

**Skysong: oh, and look up Zombie kid likes turtles on YouTube. It's funny. ****:D lol REVIEW! OR FACE MY MINION ARMY OF OXYGEN MOLECULES! THEY WILL…. Allow you to sustain life on earth…? Idk.**


	12. Allegiances 2

**Skysong: This is a list of the rouges in the fanfic. and the prisoners that aren't in the clans.**

**The Rouges**

**Leader** Cedar – muscular gray tom

**Rouges**

Whisper – fluffy gray-white she-cat with pale blue-green eyes

Claw – Ragged gray tabby tom with brown eyes

^Thorn – Young dirt-brown tom with amber eyes^

Ella – Pretty calico she-cat with amber eyes

Spots – Spotted gray tom with yellow eyes

Callisto – Pale gray and white striped she-cat with bright blue eyes

Flint – Small brown tabby tom with a white belly and white tail tip and blue eyes

Dusty – Gray-brown tom with a black marking on his forhead with green eyes

Drill - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparky - Light brown- orange tom with green eyes

Moonbeam - Pale gray she-cat with light brown eyes

*Note - this list of rouges only includes those that have parts in the fanfic*

**Prisoners not in the Clans:**

Kira – bright orange she-cat with blue eyes (kittypet)

Rusty – orange- brown tom with blue eyes (kittypet)

Wren – brown and white she-cat with green eyes (loner)

Ash – gray tom with green eyes (loner)

River – Blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes (loner)


	13. Chapter 9: Plans

**Skysong: I lied. Again. Okay, how 'bout this. Why don't I just say I'll update whenever I can. :)**

**Wightshadoo: Shoe your Moom.**

**Morningsky: Your Moom is an unwanted body hair remover.**

**Moonglow: Shoe the Moom!**

**Wightshadoo: Shoe YOUR Moom!**

**Skysong: Guys! Quit shoeing your mooms and get on with the intro.**

**Wightshadoo: One MOOMent please...**

**Skysong: hahahahha. Very funny. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany way, Chapter 9. Yeah, I know there are a lot of apprentices. The rouges can't take adult cats cuz they'll pose too much of a threat, and kits are too small to take hostage. So apprentices. Yup. :D-|- In Shadowpaw, a ShadowClan apprentices' point of view. Enjoy. And remember this scene and the one sorta before is at moonhigh, or midnight.**

* * *

Shadowpaw leaped to her feet and started racing out of the clearing the second Moonpaw yelled 'Run!' She felt guilty about not helping her fellow Clanmates and the RiverClan apprentices, Dawnpaw and Treepaw, but if she hesitated, she would be caught.

Racing paws drummed behind Shadowpaw, and she dug her paws harder into the forest floor, trying to gain more speed.

_I won't be caught! I won't!_

"Ha, caught ya!" A voice of the rouge that was talking to Skypaw earlier rang out through the forest. Shadowpaw prayed to StarClan that it wasn't Moonpaw or Tigerpaw, but then felt guilty.

_Those other apprentices need to escape too._

Suddenly, a red- brown tom appeared next to Shadowpaw's left side. It was Tigerpaw.

"Hurry! They're catching up!"

Shadowpaw turned her head around sharply, and sure enough, two rouges were following them. And getting closer. Much closer.

"Faster!" she yelled.

"You go on ahead!" Tigerpaw spoke determendly. "I'll hold them off!"

"No, you can't! They'll take you prisoner!"

"Just trust me!" With that last statement, Tigerpaw stopped running, and charged toward the rouges instead of away.

Shadowpaw turned and focused on running. "Foolish mousebrain," she muttered, "He'll never beat them on his own." But inside, Shadowpaw was secretly proud of the red-brown apprentice. _He sacrificed his freedom to let me escape! _

Finally, she scented the ShadowClan border up ahead. Gratefully, she sighed in relief.

_Those rouges won't dare cross the border unless they want to feel the wrath of ShadowClan._

Shadowpaw raced over the border, stopped, and turned around. The forest was eirily silent. No sounds of pawsteps racing over the ground. No yowls of terror. Just... silence.

Bushes rustled to the black apprentice's right, and she turned with a growl, her yellow eyes flashing in the moonlit darkness. "Who's there?"

Treepaw, one of the RiverClan apprentice's that had joined the fight stepped out. "They have Dawnpaw," he whispered. "They caught her."

Shadowpaw, Moonpaw, and Tigerpaw had lagged behind their Clanmates coming back from the gathering. They had heard the yowls of fighting from over above ThunderClan territory. Well, Moonpaw had actually.

For some strange reason, the quiet, silver apperntice had a gift for hearing things long distances away. No matter how hard she tried, Shadowpaw couldn't match her. The trio had reached ThunderClan, when two RiverClan apprentices had appeared behind them, Dawnpaw and Treepaw. Dawnpaw had tracked the ShadowClan apprentices, even though they had traveled through the shallow waters of the lake. Dawnpaw, Shadowpaw had learned, was Treepaw's sister. And the rouges had taken her.

Shadowpaw lashed her tail and hissed sharply in fury. She had grown a liking to the orange she-cat. "We'll get her back," she spoke, determend.

Just then, a white and gray cat and a gray tabby stepped out of the bushes. The gray tabby spoke. "I'm Streampaw of ThunderClan, and this is..."

"Whitepaw of WindClan, and those are soon to be dead rouges for taking my sister hostage, AND my best friend!" Whitepaw's eyes glared daggers, and Shadowpaw got the impression that this was not a cat to cross paths with on a bad day. She felt that she could handle the angry apprentice, though. Shadowpaw was already better than her mentor at fighting, and no cat in her Clan could beat her. She had only been an apprentice for less than a moon. But she wanted revenge too. Tigerpaw, her best friend, had been taken by the rouges too. Shadowpaw was prepared to do anthing to get him back.

"Look, I understand that your angry. I am too, but we can't risk losing any more cats to the rouges." Shadowpaw explained.

"Are we really the only cats that escaped from them?" Treepaw trembled. "There have got to be more than just us!"

Moonpaw promptly stepped into sight, answering Treepaw's question. She turned to Streampaw. "Your _sister, _or whoever she is, the white and gray one, was taken."

"What?" Streampaw gasped. "In that case, we have to go looking for them, or we'll never see them again! But you're right...umm... what's your name?" Streampaw nodded at Shadowpaw.

"Shadowpaw," the black she-cat answered for her.

"Shadowpaw. You're right, we can't make a hasty decision. We've seen that mere apprentices can't beat them in battle. I mean, this is my first day as an apprentice."

"Seriously?" Whitepaw asked, "And hey, why in the name of StarClan was Morningpaw with you? You got her captured!"

"Actually," Streampaw said dryly, "She was looking for _you. _I just accompanied her, and besides, I was looking for Skypaw. She ran off after the Gathering. One of her visions again, I suppose."

"Skysong has visions?" Moonpaw asked curiously. "That's strange. Too strange almost..."

"What do you mean, Moonpaw?" Shadowpaw questioned.

"Never mind," Moonpaw sighed. "So what are we going to do about our missing Clan mates?"

"Let's wait a few days, tell our Medicine Cat or something," Streampaw paused for a moment, "Or our Leader for that matter. If that doesn't work, try to meet back here at quarter moon."

"What will we tell our Clanmates about the others?" Treepaw asked.

"Act like you don't know a thing. Well, tell your Leader or Medicine cat the story." Streampaw explained.

Whitepaw cut in angrily. "Oh, so we tell them, 'Well, we were all tresspassing, when we found the rouges that took Sorrelpaw captive, so we barely escaped, and lost oh, I don't know, _FOUR cats?"_

"Yeah, yeah, so we messed up. Bigtime." Shadowpaw spat. "You don't have to rub it in. But what else can we say?"

"Let's just meet back here in a quarter moon." Moonpaw said, "Then we can decide."

With that, the five cats parted ways.

"What _are _we going to tell our Clan about Tigerpaw?" asked Shadowpaw.

"Nothing." Moonpaw replied, "Nothing at all. Pretend you don't know anything."

* * *

Thorn leaped at Tigerstar, striking a glancing blow to his shoulder. Quickly he dodged out of Tigerstar's counter attack.

"Very good," the deceaced ShadowClan leader praised. "You're learning quickly."

Thorn nodded sharply.

"I also liked how you lied about being a ShadowClan apprentice. That should fool Skypaw even more."

"So she's an apprentice now, is she?" Thorn inquired, no emotion escaping him.

"And taken prisoner by your rouge pack."

Thorn smiled. "Perfect. And it's my job to get her on our side. The Dark Forest will finally triumph over StarClan."

Tigerstar grinned evilly. "That's the plan."

* * *

**Skysong: okay, you already know Skypaw/song, Morningpaw/sky, Whitepaw/shadow, and Moonpaw/glow's names, but you don't know the others'! See if you can guess! I've already made up my mind on most of them, but others like Tigerpaw and Sorrelpaw I haven't, so your choice/ review does count for it, whatever that means. Just a heads up, there's more to Skypaw than just on prophecy. It's much bigger than that. Sorry, I can't tell you more than that. Well, I could, but I'm mean. The list of apprnetices in da story will come in a couple of chapters so you can guess what there names are. It gives me an excuse to make you review. :D**

**Wightshadoo: and no, Whitepaw's warrior name is not somethign like Whiteshadoo or Wightshadow or Wightshadoo. It's WHITESHADOW!**

**Morningsky: Skysong just said that.**

**Moonglow: I LIKE PROPHECIES!**

**Skysong: Speaking of which, there is another one. I shouldn't have said that. Okay, no more spoilers.**

**Morningsky: Agreed.**

**Skysong: I just read the Percy Jacksong and the Olympians series, and that has a different type of prophecy thingy, so I'm having issues coming up with a legable one for SOL. (Sky Of Lightning)**

**Moonglow: !**

**Wightshadoo: For those of you who have issues understanding Moonglow, she asked you to please review, otherwise the next chapter won't be posted till like August or something.**

**Skysong: There there Wightshadoo. You know that that sort of persuading is not good. IT'S COMPLETELY guud. :) So review, please. I get the happies when you do. :D :D :D :D)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Smiley with like 17 chins. hehehehehe**


	14. Chapter 10: Not Just a Coincidence

**Skysong: Well, here's chapter 10. I really hope you enjoy.**

**Wightshadoo: And I really hope you realize that half a day has passed in this whole story.**

**Morningsky: Some events take a long time to unfold.**

**Moonglow: Yeah, like half a year.**

**Wightshadoo: 10 chapters. In 7 months.**

**Skysong: shush, you.**

**Morningsky: it is now, like 6 in the morning.**

**Wightshadoo: Isn't that the earliest you've gotten up all year, Skysong?**

**Skysong: ...Maybe...yes...shut up...**

**Moonglow: Seriously? I get up earlier every day!**

**Morningsky: Now, and 6 in the morning, we present you CHAPTER 10. Finally.**

* * *

The rouges left immediately, taking Sorrelpaw, Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, Morningpaw, and Skypaw captive. Surprisingly, Skypaw didn't feel an impending doom waiting for them. In fact, she wasn't even that upset about it. Sure, she was scared to be taken prisoner by evil bloodthirsty rouges (or that's how they looked from her point of view,) but this was her first chance to travel outside the territory. She knew what her mother, Rainbowsky would say to that.

"_You've only been an apprentice for less than a day! You'll have plenty of time to go exploring._ But still, she would be going into unknown territory that no Clan cat had ever traveled in before!

Six other prisoners traveled with them that were from the Clans, and five other cats around her age that Skypaw didn't recognize. Skypaw soon was conversing with them, as she had nothing else to occupy her time except for to stare back at the lake as it got further and further away.

First was a SkyClan apprentice named Briarpaw.

"I didn't see you at the Gathering," Skypaw remarked.

"I didn't go. Today's my first day as an apprentice," he answered proudly. "I guess I wandered off too far from my mentor, and they caught me. I was with my friend Mintpaw. She got captured too." Birarpaw's face fell.

"It's my first day too!" exclaimed Skypaw.

"That's weird. What a coincidence!" spoke Briarpaw, brightening up. "I wonder why Leaders postpone things until the last minute?"

Skypaw shrugged. "Why do Leaders do anything? I personally like my leader. Stormstar. He's my grandfather!"

Briarpaw stared in wonder. "Stormstar? THE Stormstar? I've heard stories about him, and how he fought all of ShadowClan single-pawed to get some of their territory for SkyClan!"

Unlike the other Clans, SkyClan didn't travel with the other Clans on the Great Journey. They lived further down the forest river in a gorge, when their territory was taken by twolegs all those moons ago, and they had to move. Recently, twolegs again invaded their territory, forcing them to find another place to live, and indecently, they found the four Clans.

Skypaw did recall that her grandfather had been involved in a territory dispute with ShadowClan when he was Deputy. ShadowClan had plenty of territory, and ThunderClan couldn't give up all of its territory for SkyClan. Stormstar persuaded them to, or rather, he held their Leader hostage until they changed their minds.

"I wouldn't exactly say single-pawed..." Skypaw explained, "But yes, he did have a big part in that."

"Wow!" said Briarpaw. "You are so lucky to be related to him!"

The next cat Skypaw conversed with was a ShadowClan apprentice, Tigerpaw.

"I saw you when Moonpaw, Shadowpaw, Dawnpaw, and Treepaw came to your rescue, and that other gray and white cat." he spoke, then added, "What were you two doing up there anyway?"

"Whitepaw, that's the other cat's name," Skypaw said, "Well, she was looking for Sorrelpaw, her sister, and I helped her. You were at the Gathering, weren't you?" When Tigerpaw nodded, she continued, "Sorrelpaw is her sister."

"Oh," replied Tigerpaw. "And may I ask _how _exactly you knew where the rouges were?"

"I had a vision. Wait. How did _you_ know where to find us? I'm assuming that you don't get visions."

Tigerpaw shook his head. "No _I'm _completely normal. "I can't say the same for Moonpaw."

"Go on," Skypaw urged, eager to find out more.

"Shadowpaw, Moonpaw, and I were coming back to the Gathering. Then Moonpaw heard something." Tigerpaw sighed. "Moonpaw is my sister, and no matter how I try, I can't match her in hearing. She can hear distances across the lake even. She heard the rouges up by the Moonpool, so we decided to find them. We had only gone half-way before two RiverClan apprentices found us."

"So you're not really surprised that I have visions," Skypaw said slowly.

Tigerpaw shook his head again. "No, not really. My sister is abnormal, so I've gotten used to it. You might want to go talk to Morningpaw, that she-cat up there." Tigerpaw nodded to an orange and white WindClan apprentice ahead of them. "She might be able to explain more."

Skypaw recognized her as the cat who Streampaw arrived in the clearing with, and quickly bounded up to where Morningpaw was walking.

"So how did you get involved in this mess?" Skypaw asked bluntly, as she slowed down her pace to the WindClan apprentice's.

Morningpaw whipped her head around in surprise, tensing up. When she noticed it wasn't a rouge, she sighed. "You scared me. I thought it would be one of the rouges."

"Sorry," Skypaw said hurriedly, "You didn't answer my question."

Morningpaw smiled sadly. "My friend Whitepaw decided to go against my Leader's wishes and set out for her sister, Sorrelpaw, who is also captive with us here. Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, I know who Whitepaw is. I ran into her as she crossed ThunderClan territory, and helped her locate the rouges."

"How did you do that?" Morningsky seemed surprised, and her eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Skypaw sighed, exasperated, "Why does everybody ask that question? I had a vision. From StarClan. I saw Sorrelpaw, and the rouges by the Moonpool."

"And how would you know that the cat you saw was Sorrelpaw, or even in WindClan for that matter?" Morningpaw countered, her eyes still furrowed in thought.

"The scent. I remembered the scent of WindClan from the Gathering, and heard of how Sorrelpaw was taken. My visions are like dreams and real life combined. I can still smell and stuff."

"That's very interesting... Streampaw is your sister, isn't she?"

This surprised Skypaw. The young apprentice knew that Morningpaw sort of knew her sister, but why would she bring it up randomly?

"Yes..." Skypaw said slowly, "But what does that have to do with what we were talking about?"

Morningpaw sighed. "Did you ever wonder why you had visions? I mean, you're barely an apprentice! Did you ever wonder why you got them instead of your Leader?"

Skypaw shook her head, not getting what the orange WindClan apprentice was getting at.

"Let me tell you what you're thinking. You're not drastically upset about being taken prisoner by rouges we don't even know to StarClan knows where. Right now, you have a lot of adventurous spirit running through you."

Skypaw stopped abruptly and whipped around so she was facing Morningpaw, who had also stopped, and was looking calmly into Skypaw's blue eyes.

"Oh, and your mother's name is Rainbowsky," she added in for good measure.

"How in StarClan's holy name do you know that?" Skypaw burst out.

"Keep moving," a gray rouge she-cat spoke gruffly. "We don't have all day."

"Come on," Morningpaw whispered. "We don't want to get in trouble with the rouges. I don't think they'd take too kindly to stragglers."

"You didn't answer my question," Skypaw spoke, making a noticeable effort to keep her voice low.

"I'm like you," Morningpaw said, "I have a gift. I can sense other's thoughts and emotions, and if I'm lucky, some of their thoughts. I'm not the only one either."

"I know," interrupted Skypaw, "Tigerpaw told me about Moonpaw."

"There are two others besides her." The WindClan apprentice motioned with her tail to a red-brown she-cat RiverClan apprentice a few fox-lengths ahead of them.

"That's Dawnpaw. She can track anybody, anywhere. Even through others. They followed the three ShadowClan apprentices, even though they waded through the lake. That's how she and her brother found the rouges."

"Who's the other?" Skypaw asked.

"That would be Mintpaw," Morningpaw explained, motioning with her tail again to the she-cat walking next to Dawnpaw. "She can figure a way out of any problem, no matter how difficult or impossible. She can also talk her way out of things.

"I met both of them at the Gathering," Skypaw spoke, "Mintpaw and Dawnpaw, that is."

After a moment of silence as Skypaw was still absorbing this, Morningpaw added, "Usually. She's tried getting her captors to release her, but one of them always gets in the way. She can't get past him. I tried reading his emotions, but I got nothing other than a chilling sense of evil and dread. It's like his mind and heart are completely dark."

Skypaw felt tremors go down her spine.

"And... who would this cat be?"

Morningpaw whispered, "The tom behind us, the one with the amber eyes."

Skypaw turned around slowly, and came face to face with the cat from her dream, the one with Tigerstar in the Dark Forest. His eyes locked with hers, and Skypaw stifled a gasp as she recognized him. It was Thornpaw.

* * *

**Skysong: Ohhhh! Dun dun dun... and the reason she thinks his name is Thornpaw is because he was a bad boy and lied about being in ShadowClan, as it says in the last chapter. His real name is Thorn, and if you have trouble imagining his personality, imagine a mini Tigerstar. That's all I have to say for now. Well, how do you like the majickal powerz? And it's not 6 in the morning anymore. It's 3:40 or something. And could you maybe plz review? Even if you just put a smiley face? Oh, and here's a list of the apprentices that will be, shall we say, main characters in the story. The ones after the little ... thing are sub-main characters. They have sorta fairly big parts, but not as big as the others. Or for the first half of when Skypaw and some of the others are captured. There are other main characters later. And forgive me if I say Morningsky in the story. I'm so used to typing her warrior name. **

**Skypaw**

**Streampaw**

**Shadowpaw**

**Moonpaw**

**Whitepaw**

**Morningpaw**

**Dawnpaw**

**Mintpaw**

**...**

**Briarpaw **

**Sorrelpaw**

**Tigerpaw**

**Treepaw**

**...**

**Wightshadoo: I eat a pie**

**Moonglow: In the sky**

**Morningsky: If I could fly**

**Moonglow: hey, that's a song Skysong and I played in Jazz band! my turn...French Fry!**

**Skysong: Why do you guys play that stupid rhyming game, anyway? Why can't you apply...**

**Wightshadoo: (interrupts) ahahaha! you joined us! Now you must die!**

**Morningsky: My name is Morningsky!**

**Moonglow: Hey, no fair, you can't use names you stupid un-guy!**

**Skysong: (finishing sentence) ...yourselves and get a new game...**

**Wightshadoo: Seriously? Un-guy? I mean, she's a girl, but... oh. my turn. The bonds that hold us together will un-tie.**

**Skysong: I wish.**

**Moonglow: Whisky and rye.**

**Morningsky: End of chapter 10. Review please, and for now, bye- bye!**

**Skysong: You three are idiots. Oh, and if I forgot anything, tell me and I'll fix it. Thank you to all who are reading this.**


	15. Author's Note 1

**Skysong: Okay, this is kinda random, but I thought those of you who have read the story before today's date, 5/22/11 should know. I changed some parts of Chapter 6: the gathering.**

**Wightshadoo: Oh no! Spare us all!**

**Moonglow: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!11**

**Morningsky: How could you do such a thing?**

**Moonglow: This is evil! This is madness!**

**Wightshadoo: No. This is SPARTA! (A/N wait... how do you do and A/N in an A/N? ... any way, This is Sparta copyright... IDK. I just know that I don't own it.)**

**Skysong: okay, the things I changed aren't really that important, so I'll just list them right here for those of you who are like me and too lazy to check back on Chapter 6 to see what I changed. :D**

**Pebblepaw and Goldenpaw are not moon old apprentices. They are like, three moons older than Skypaw and Streampaw. Also, I forgot to put this in, but Pebblepaw and Goldenpaw have a brother named Emberpaw. I made him up a while ago because I thought I should change up the number of groups of siblings. Before it was like this:**

**Cinderpaw and Stonepaw (brother and sister)**

**Pebblepaw and Goldenpaw (Brother and sister)**

**Skypaw and Streampaw (sister and sister)**

**Yellowkit and Grasskit (Sister and sister)**

**Too many freaking groups of twos and way to many she-cats. So I added a brother to Pebblepaw and Goldenpaw.**

**Wightshadoo: It's a revolution!**

**Skysong: anyway, it doesn't really matter, because I'm probably going to kill off Emberpaw later. Not enough people are dying.**

**Moonglow: *backs away slowly***

**Morningsky: *holds up a random flamethrower* * in demonic voice* I GOTSA FLAMETHROWER!**

**Skysong: The reason Goldenpaw hasn't gone to a Gathering before, is because he is in endless trouble. So... that's about it.**

**Moonglow: Skysong? I'm on fire...**

**Morningsky: BURN BABY BURN!**

**Wightshadoo: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! IT'S WORSE THAN WHEN SHADOW_ GOT SILLYSTRING! (A/N soooo not telling you Shadowpaw's warrior name) **

**Skysong: So, until the next chapter, please review! :D If you want to chat, you can pm me. I don't bite. Usually. :V cake**


	16. Chapter 11: Realization

**Skysong: Well, I updated this a lot faster than the last chapter!**

**Wightshadoo: Good job. Moonglow, give me back my cookie.**

**Moonglow: nom nom nom**

**Morningsky: Old McDonald had a cat. something something soooooomething. **

**Skysong: Wonderful singing. You should be on American Idol.**

**Morningsky: Really?**

**Skysong, Moonglow, and Wightshadoo: NO!**

**Skysong: Here's chapter 11!**

* * *

_What? How is he here? _Skypaw's mind was racing as she quickly turned her head from the chilling gaze of the cat from her dream.

_But... he said he was from ShadowClan, didn't he? What's going on?_

"Is everything okay?" Morningpaw asked curiously.

"Yeah, fine." Skypaw answered a little too quickly. Morningpaw gave her a questioning glance, but said nothing.

"Hang on," Skypaw said, "I'll be right back."

_Tigerpaw would know... He's from ShadowClan..._

Skypaw slowed down her pace until she was level with Tigerpaw.

"Hey Tigerpaw?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you; by chance; know that...cat...over there? He's the dark brown tabby walking to your left."

Tigerpaw casually looked to the left and absorbed the scene. Then he turned back to the waiting ThunderClan apprentice. "I've never seen him before in my life."

_So Thornpaw _was _lying... _Skypaw thought.

"Okay, thanks. That's all I wanted to know."

The two cats walked in silence for a while. Skypaw was still trying to figure out who this _Thornpaw, _as he called himself; which was most certainly a lie; was. By no means did Skypaw plan on asking him. She'd seen enough of him in the Dark Forest.

Finally, Tigerpaw spoke. "Why did you need to know?"

Skypaw sighed, looking at the ground as they walked along.

"Long story." she said briefly, not wishing to delve into conversation.

Tigerpaw wisely took the hint, and the two fell into silence again.

Skypaw's mind was wandering again. _What_ is_ his name? _she thought, trying to piece together what she had figured out. Obviously Thornpaw was _not _a ShadowClan apprentice. After a brief period of thought, she decided just to call him Thorn.

And what about her visions? In the past day, she had received quite a few. Skypaw didn't think that was normal, even for a medicine cat apprentice. What if they weren't from StarClan? So much had happened since her apprentice ceremony. Worst of all, she hadn't even been accepted in as a medicine cat apprentice by StarClan.

Suddenly the atmosphere seemed to change. It got warmer, and the sun seemed to shine brighter, Skypaw noticed, as she glanced up and squinted her eyes against the bright glare. Soothing voices whispered in her ear.

_Don't worry; we'll be with you always._

_Have faith._

_You have our blessing._

Skypaw knew they were from StarClan immediately. "Thank-you," she murmured, so softly that Tigerpaw, who was walking next to her, did not even hear.

* * *

The ThunderClan camp was functioning as normal, when Streampaw inconspicuously made her way back into it. No one seemed to notice that she or Skypaw had been gone. They'd notice soon enough with Skypaw, though, when she wouldn't turn up. Slowly and discreetly, Streampaw made her way to the apprentice's den, hoping no one would notice her. The camp was almost deserted, except for a few warriors in the center of the clearing, talking about the Gathering.

"Rouges kidnapping cats!" exclaimed Minnowtail, Streampaw's mentor. "Who would have thought of such a thing?"

"We'd better hope they don't come towards ThunderClan," a ginger and gray tabby called Sparrowfeather growled, "They will not take _our _cats."

_A little late for that, _thought Streampaw, thinking of her sister. She stopped for a moment; the shadows emitted from the brambles hiding her within their depths, and listened to the conversation.

"Come on, we should go to sleep. Dawn will be coming soon, and with our luck, Lightningstorm will put us on the first patrol that goes out," Snowfire, a white and gray tom mewed.

"I wouldn't put it past him," grumbled Minnowtail. With that, the silver warrior stood up and walked to the warrior's den.

"Let's go," Snowfire spoke to Sparrowfeather, yawning loudly. "I'm tired."

"I'll be right there," he murmured, so soft that Streampaw had to silence her breath to hear. "I want to check something."

"Suit yourself. Snowfire yawned again, and heaved himself up on his paws. "Don't blame me if you're tired in the morning."

As Snowfire padded in the warrior's den, Streampaw once more began slinking back to her den. As she was walking, Sparrowfeather's eyes turned toward her general direction, and his eyes narrowed.

_Mousedung! Can he see me?_ Streampaw cursed in her head.

It seemed not, as his gaze drifted away after a moment. Streampaw let out the breath she was involuntarily holding. She was safe for today.

* * *

Meadowflower was pacing in the Medicine Cat den. Skypaw still hadn't come back. It was so easy to assume that she had just decided to spend the night with her sister in the apprentice's den, but for some reason, the dappled she-cat knew that wasn't the case. Finally, realizing that pacing was getting her no where, Meadowflower decided to sleep. Maybe StarClan would send a dream to where her apprentice was.

As Meadowflower settled down in her nest of moss, she thought of Skypaw, and of the vision she had a few moons ago. _"_A valley of thorns will ensnare the sky, and only a storm of lightning will set it free...Lightning must stay in the sky."

How could thorns capture the sky? The only place lightning was present was _in _the sky. What did this mean?

These thoughts had troubled the medicine cat for some time now. Ordinarily, if her old leader Featherstar was still alive, and hadn't been the one to give her the prophecy, Meadowflower would have discussed it with her. However, the beautiful leader had died; losing quite a few lives at a time; a moon after Meadowflower became a full medicine cat. She and Featherstar had become great friends, both while Meadowflower was an apprentice, and that moon where she received her full name.

She and Stormstar didn't exactly see eye to eye. Sure, he was her sister, Roseblossom's mate, but that didn't mean she had to like him. In Meadowflower's opinion, Stormstar leaped into things to fast, and didn't think before acting. Everyone praised him except ShadowClan, for kidnapping their leader and holding him hostage to make them give up some of their land for SkyClan. Meadowflower found it quite odd that ShadowClan was forced to secede so much territory, and had to resort to adding more territory above their original border, while ThunderClan didn't give up that much. Stormstar had claimed it was because the trees in ThunderClan territory weren't the kind that SkyClan was used to living around. Morningflower thought that was mousedung.

This didn't mean that Stormstar wasn't a good leader. No, he took care of his Clan, and didn't care what any cat's origin was. Morningflower still didn't like his methods, but she respected him, and they were casual friends.

The dappled medicine cat shook her head to clear it. She was getting off track. Sighing, she rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes, lowering herself into sleep.

Suddenly the scenery changed. Meadowflower was standing in the clearing that she was in when Featherstar gave her the prophecy. Bushes rustled on the side of the clearing, and three starry cats stepped out. Meadowflower nodded to each one.

"Hello, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing."

The trio nodded their heads in greeting. Dovewing stepped forward. "You and I know that this isn't just a friendly greeting, Meadowflower. I know what you're going to ask, but I'm afraid we can't tell you anything."

"Not even where my apprentice is?" Meadowflower hissed. "She's only six moons old! Anything could happen to her!"

"All I can tell you is that she is safe," Dovewing replied calmly.

Meadowflower sighed. "I guess that's okay then. As long as nothing happens to her."

Jayfeather hesitated, and then stepped forward next to Dovewing. "We also have something else to tell you too."

Lionblaze nodded, and came forward also. "We have another prophecy. It might help you."

Meadowflower laughed coldly. "The only time I actually understand them is after they happen!"

"Then ask Stormstar. He's not just an impulsive fur ball," Dovewing said.

The three StarClan cats' eyes suddenly glowed with light.

"There is a prophecy," Jayfeather repeated, his voice growing louder.

"A Fading moon leads to morning's dawn,  
A white stream of shadow restores what is gone,  
A beautiful mint, dying by thorn,  
And a sky full of lightning makes the moon reborn."

"Hey, it is different." Meadowflower mumbled. "You decided to rhyme this time."

"This isn't funny, Meadowflower," Lionblaze spoke sternly, "This is a matter of life and death for your apprentice and her friends, and I can assure you, by the time this prophecy is fulfilled, there will be more death than life."

Meadowflower nodded unconsciously, realization sinking in. Her apprentice was safe for now, but later on was not a guarentee.

Suddenly the wind started to blow, and mist started swirling around the clearing. It was like Featherstar's vision all over again. A hundred voices chanted, so much in unison, that it sounded like one single voice.

"Eight sisters will come, not by blood, with powers greater than StarClan, and destinies far greater than any cat before them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" yowled Meadowflower, as the wind started to tear chunks of earth and grass from the ground. "Tell me what you mean!"

There was no reply except the constant howling of the wind and mist. Then, the wind swept the medicine cat off the ground, and black filled her mind.

* * *

**Skysong: So how'd you liiiiiike it?**

**Wightshadoo: The first rhyming prophecy ever! **

**Moonglow: You should get a medal of honor.**

**Skysong: Really?**

**Morningsky: NO!**

**Skysong: I'm the writer. I can do whatever I want. I can kill off any character. I can give myself a medal of honor.**

**Morningsky, Moonglow, and Wightshadoo: No you can't.**

**Skysong: And just why not?**

**Moonglow: Because we said so. Now go get us pie. We're hungry.**

**Morningsky: *grabs cattle prod* move slave.**

**Skysong: *salutes* yes General!**

**Morningsky: *stabs with cattle prod***

**Skysong: I'm getting the pie! *runs away***

**Wightshadoo: Good riddance. Anyway, people, Review please, or we'll never find out if Skysong gets the pie.**

**Skysong: I'm getting the pie.**

**Morningsky: I have a cattle prod. HEHEHEHE**

**Moonglow: Thnx 4 reading!**


	17. Hiatus

**I'm really sorry, but this story is going to be on Hiatus for a while. I might even discontinue it. I've kind of lost interest in Warriors; I really am sorry. If any of you want to keep writing it, just pm me.  
**


End file.
